Lino Doue
by Andivia
Summary: In this story, you will meet a new character on this familiar stage. A character who has in the past played the villain and the hero. For now, he has chosen the path of the hero. But, as time goes one, will he remain the hero? Or will he become the worst villain? Main character is an OC, changes to the story from Athena fight, main OC, read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, i've gotten back into the Campione! series of light novels so I thought "hey, I should make a fanfic about this" which then led to this. This is my attempt at throwing an OC into the Campione! mix for absolutely no reason. Enjoy.

Sorry forgot to edit when I posted it, fixed now.

Finally spell-checked. Edited once more.

"Speech"

_"thoughts"_

**"Incantations/spells"**

**"Demons/etc in mind"**

Chapter 1: Noble Monster

Third person - Point of view

At the start of our story, at this moment in time. There are no stars in the sky. For they have been extinguished by the heretic god Athena. Who, moments ago, had retrieved the final piece of her self. The Gorgoneion.

In one of the many different parallels of this world, Mariya Yuri would be standing in front of her. Having breathed in the essence of death created as Athena recovered her power. But, in our story, her place is taken by a boy appearing to be the same age.

A boy with short, messy, brown hair and wearing a regular school uniform with a sword on his back. A boy, that managed to carry Mariya away from the cloud of death before returning to that spot in the blink of an eye.

A boy, with eyes glowing crimson, each bearing a cross made of runes.

As the boy reached up to his sword, Athena spoke. With a small, excited smile.

"What art thou that surpasses human limits unassisted?"

The boy unsheathed his sword, showing its full length to be near his full height, yet holding it as though it were half its length. Then answered.

"Do you really want an answer? Wouldn't it be more fun to find out the hard way?"

His answer only made Athena's smile grow wider, "yes, thou will make a fine distraction till the god slayer arrives."

This prompted him to smile, wide and invitingly, "or perhaps I'll be the main event."

Before he had the chance to charge, a small gust of wind blew, and a moment later a voice stopped his movement.

"Theron?"

The boy now named as Theron looked incredibly annoyed at the interruption, but nonetheless turned to answer, as the light in his eyes disappeared. "Yo, Godou. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a crack at Athena first."

To most, that statement was absurd. Only a Campione could stand against gods. Any others that would try are doomed to die. But, most people forget. They forget, that all Campione were once human.

Kusanagi Godou - Point of view

This wasn't good. I'd been summoned by Mariya using one of my authorities only to see a classmate wielding a massive sword insisting on fighting a god. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"Uh Theron, it's my job to take care of this. I am after all the only Campione here. I don't think you can handle this."

I really wanted him to back down, there was no way he could win. Then again I didn't really know anything about him. Come to think of it, how can he even see Athena?

"Sure, you're more qualified Godou, but I'm not going to destroy any national treasures while I'm fighting am I?"

Theron's smile took on a mocking look as he said that. That was really a low blow. I don't intentionally destroy landmarks, it just sort of happens.

"Are you saying you can actually fight a god?" Was my cautious and semi-optimistic response.

"Fight? Sure. Win? I don't really know. But I'm going to find out." Theron's mile shifted once more from mocking to predatory.

The next person to speak up was, oddly enough, Athena. "Thou possesses the spirit of a warrior. It would be disrespectful to keep him from battle, and I am inclined to test myself before facing the godslayer."

This seemed to be just what Theron was waiting for as he hastily called out "looks like you're outvoted!" before charging at Athena. Eyes now glowing.

I wouldn't really call it a charge though, even to my enhanced senses he was difficult to track. It was absurd, there was no way he could be a normal person with speed like that. I had known him for over a year so I knew he wasn't a Campione or anything similar, so what was he? And why were his eyes glowing?

Theron Safir - Point of view

Godou's interruption was rather annoying, but largely irrelevant. If Godou were to fight, he would undoubtedly cause a massive amount of collateral damage. Like that time in Rome were he crushed a Colisseum in a sparring match against his knight. That meant it was up to me. It didn't hurt that I was curious about whether or not I could fight on even terms with a god.

Still, no time for distractions. Athena was momentarily taken off guard by my charge but she was countering now. With black waves of death... What a pain.

I slashed the first in two with my beautiful silver claymore, dodged the next two and continued advancing. Blocked the next, slashed another, never letting them touch me. My instincts said that would be bad.

It was a good job she wasn't used to that power yet, or I may have had to contend with a fog of the stuff. Nevertheless the rain of black magic continued, slowing my advance but not entirely stopping it.

It took three minutes to advance a little over a hundred meters. But that left me within ten meters of Athena. So far I was unimpressed.

Then the ground starting rumbling, and my instincts urged me to retreat. Which I did, avoiding being eaten by a giant snake which erupted from the ground with Athena now standing atop it.

Athena chose this break in the battle to speak "To advance such a distance so quickly, thou contains the potential to become another child of Pandora. What is thy name warrior?"

"Theron Safir" was my swift response, followed by another charge.

"This one shall remember thy name warrior. A pity thou has chosen to face this one, for thou could have been a most prized disciple." were the last words spoken before Athena urged the snake to attack.

As its head came crashing towards me, I did not falter. If I slowed it would change direction to attack me. If I attempted to evade it Athena could rain more black bolts on me so I wouldn't be able to approach. She could probably do that with what I was planning anyway, but my idea sounded much more fun.

So, as the snake was about to close in on me, scarcely ten meters from me, I leapt up. And landed on the head of the snake. Far from being surprised, Athena looked excited, and of course proceeded to fire more black magic at me even as she created a scythe for the inevitable sword fight. As before I practically waded through the magic, dodging what I could not block or sever, even as the snake writhed underneath me attempting to dismount me.

But I would not be removed so easily and managed to maintain my balance, even as I closed to swing my blade at Athena.

Seeing the ineffectiveness of her attacks Athena parried my sword with her scythe, attempting to knock me off-balance so I could be tossed from the snake. But it was clear that while Athena was a master of combat, her specialty was not close quarters.

As I swung my blade time and time again I stubbornly refused to back down or be tossed off of the snake, forcing Athena further back even as she parried and blocked each of my swings. Each attack she managed to make was incredible, perfectly aimed to kill at the weakest point in my guard, but I was just too fast for her to cause any serious damage.

However through the battle I and my opponent had accumulated a number of non serious wounds. The worst of which being severed tendons in the wrist for Athena, who somehow continued on unhindered. Gods really were absurd. And through it all, my blade became darker, I began to feel a familiar tug coming from it but pushed it to the back of my mind.

I sensed, rather than saw Athena's next move. And leapt off the snake. Just in time to avoid a burst of black fog now surrounding Athena. Guess I really would have to deal with that fog. Dammit.

"Thou art skilled indeed to force me to use such measures. How will thou fare when thou cannot advance though?" I gave a grim smile in response and began my preparations, even as the snake reared its head back. I raised my right arm above my head and twirled it in a small circle.

**"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked spirit beast that dwells within the atmosphere"**

Red rings made of glyphs dropped from above my arm down to the floor, expanding to fit me inside of them before disappearing into the floor, leaving my body glowing slightly. My grin became less feral, and more controlled as I allowed the snake to close even closer than before. then I disappeared. Reappearing back on it's head.

Well, to Godou and his companions I disappeared. I wasn't confident that Athena couldn't track me, but I was more or less certain she couldn't match me. Now, the dangerous part. I had to run straight through that fog, which I couldn't see through mind you, and make my attack before getting out of there. Without breathing any of it in. What a pain. I decided to start my attack, and ended up losing my balance as I entered the cloud. That caused me to fall off of the snake. That in turn made me decide to kill that damn snake.

I hastily stood and turned to see the snake with its head reared back to lunge once more. Why was she using the same attack over and over again, did she not have control over the snake? Well it didn't really matter. The snake was going to die now. I raised my blade over my head. It was Almost completely black save for the hilt and cross guard. It had feasted on the residual emotions of the battle. But it wouldn't be enough.

My blade was not a normal blade, where I am from it was called Clarent. The traitors blade. A hero relic befitting of its title. The blade feasts on all negative emotions, despair, rage, hatred, envy and many others. But when activated, it gradually converts the users own emotions to power and replaces them with negative emotion. Many wielders had thus turned traitor to their armies and slaughtered them. How the blade came to be mine is another story, but I was about to show why it was feared.

As I reached out with my mind to the sword, the blade erupted in thick crimson energy which seemed to wrap around the blade, even as it shifted to a more demonic looking form. The snake was closing now, it would be a contest between my strength and Athena's authority.

I could feel everything good leaving me, I could feel pure blood lust replacing it. And I knew I needed to make my move quickly. With the speed of my spell, and the strength of my blade, I swung down at the last possible second. And for but a moment, my blade was stopped by the impossibly strong scales of the servant. Then my blade pierced its mouth and proceeded to bisect the entire snake with a flash of red light running down the length of the snake, dismounting Athena in a rather violent manner.

Wasting no time, I moved to intercept her as she landed on the ground. Guessing where her position was through the black fog I rushed through. Intending to cleave her in two as I did the snake, instead I merely cut through her side. Gods being tougher than their creations, she was wounded but not defeated. In turn, she had carved a jagged line across my left arm. I barely noticed. My blade had dulled all sense of pain. As I exited the black fog I turned, to see it dissipating. The injury I had dealt had probably weakened her enough to force her to stop.

Upon seeing her again a single realisation pierced my veil of blood lust. _"Ah, my strike somehow sealed that aspect back into the Gorgoneion. Or maybe it simply happened because of the damage."_

Of course Athena was not amused any longer. "Thou. Thou cannot be human. This one cannot be bested in such a manner by any mere human. I ask of you again. What is thou?"

Given my current state of mind, it was surprising enough that I understood the question. Even more surprising is that I managed to respond in a growl like voice. "Something between a man and a monster." Then I once more charged. All reason abandoned.

Athena, despite carrying what would normally be a fatal wound, still managed to erect a defense. She summoned up a shield vaguely reminiscent of the form of the Gorgoneion. But it was for naught. The longer Clarent is active for, the stronger it , even one-handed I had the strength to cleave through the shield easily, creating a long but shallow cut from her right hip to her left shoulder. The force of the blow knocking her back off of her feet. And removing the Gorgoneion from her. Reverting her to a child-like form.

For a while I stood there. Trying to reign in control of my blood lust enough to sheath the damned sword. As Athena shakily stood. I managed to at least seal the sword once more, yet the effects remained. "To be bested by one such as thou, perhaps tis not so humiliating. You may deliver the final blow, as is the victors right." She stood there calmly as she invited her own death. And I slowly walked the few feet between us. Raising my pitch black blade above my shoulder with my one good arm. And tapped her between the eyes with the hilt.

I am a little embarrassed to say that her surprised expression was rather cute. Then again despite being a goddess of wisdom as well as one of life and death and whatever else there was. She still looked like a little girl right now. Albeit a little girl who was severely beaten and injured, but I was referring to her face.

"Then, as the victor. I'll take what I was meant to be guarding." I turned around and walked, or rather limped because I had at some point injured my leg. Over to where the Gorgoneion was. Then knelt to pick it up.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is with this thing." I straightened up as I stood and turned back to Athena. "I have no quarrel with you, I just wanted to stop that guy" I pointed towards Godou "from breaking anything. The best way to do that was to get you to stop bugging him and his friends. So I'll hold onto this until I find someone better to hold keep it."

"So rather than take this ones life you shall take a piece of this ones divinity? An unusual exchange when thou could take both." She looked rather cute when puzzled too. Dammit. I had to stop thinking that, she's thousands of years old and looks like a little girl for crying out loud!

"Oh? This belongs to you in the first place? In that case you may keep it, though I would ask that you not cause any unnecessary trouble with such a thing." I held the artifact out to Athena expecting her to take it, to my surprise though she smiled and told me "thou art a strange man Theron Safir, I shall leave the snake with you so that we may meet once more." And with that, she disappeared.

That left me alone with Godou's group, and a lot of pent-up aggression.

At that moment a feminine voice spoke from a short distance behind me. "Well that didn't go as planned, though I must say I never expected you to be such a fool."

That last comment made my eye twitch. It didn't help that I didn't have many favourable encounters with that witch. As I turned I feebly hoped that I was hallucinating. But, no. It was definitely Erica Blandelli behind me. I put on my best scowl and stared at the exotic beauty. Hoping she would spontaneously combust before I decided to start an incident with her order of knights.

"That was the perfect opportunity for you to kill a goddess and usurp her authorities for yourself. Hm, but I guess a fool such as yourself didn't realise such a thing."

I didn't understand her at all. She was pleasant to everyone but me. Why me!?

I slowly felt my hand reaching up towards my sword and shifted my scowl into a smile. Not a kind smile by any stretch of the imagination. A 'I want to kill you and the only thing holding me back is this smile' smile. "Erica." I stated. "Yes, oh foolish one?" Okay, that was the final straw. "Hold still for a moment please." As soon as I finished my response I took a step forward and unsheathed my blade, bringing it down in the same movement in an attempt to silence that insufferable voice. Of course given the state of my left arm and leg, plus the fact I didn't really want to kill her, yet, she was easily able to leap back out of my reach. And I of course fell over. Damn I hate that woman.

"My, my, foolish, aggressive and clumsy. What a barbarian." I would so kill her if she was a few feet closer.

"Erm, Erica maybe you shouldn't antagonise Theron, he doesn't look very good at the moment." Despite the fact that Mariya's voice was a welcome addition, I felt obliged to point out that "I'm fine" despite the fact I absolutely wasn't. As I was struggling between my pride and health a familiar and dreaded voice spoke within my mind. **"Go on, you know what you want to do, consume everything. Drink their blood, devour their bodies, feast on their souls. You know what to do." **A chilling laugh echoed in my mind as I rebelled against that infernal instinct. It was something all those with my eyes was plagued by. Though many treat that voice as though it were a god, to me it was naught but a demon.

I managed to shake off the voice before anyone noticed, and just in time as another voice spoke out."Hmmm are you sure? It looks like you might bleed to death if we leave you." Dammit, I'm starting to dislike him too. Amakasu Touma. The guy was like a ninja, and had an unreadable expression. Not blank, he was just ALWAYS smiling. And perceptive enough to notice I was likely dying. Dammit.

Erica of course wouldn't leave this alone. "Hmmm, it looks like you're right. So, Theron. I'll help you out this once, and you'll owe me a favour later. Okay?" I really hated that sickly sweet voice she uses. Of course there was only one response to that offer. "I refuse." Never would I accept being indebted to her of all people.

The next person to speak out was Godou "woah, hey you'll die at this rate right? I'm sure Erica's joking" "I'm not" "er, well I'm sure it won't be that bad a favour right?" "It will be." "Ah, then, I think you might have made a good decision. We'll try to get you to a hospital." Wow, I didn't even have to try to convince him. Then again, he knows Erica better than me, so he probably already knew it would be ridiculous to owe someone like her a favour.

"Oh, and how exactly do you intend to explain those injuries? I'm sure the police will take an interest in this." Of course Erica had some way to derail that plan. And of course I was getting light-headed. I should've really bandaged these wounds already.

Of course, out of the blue came a sympathetic voice. One that we'd all completely forgotten about since she disappeared early on. "I can understand your reluctance to accept such a trade with that woman. So allow me to heal you instead." I turned to see a girl appearing to be the same age as Erica on top of a small shrine looking down at us, a moment later she jumped down and landed near me.

Erica seemed familiar with her as she turned her attention to the newcomer, "Oh? Still here Liliana? I thought you had already left. Don't you have to run along back to your master?" The newly named Liliana scowled slightly at Erica before answering while facing me "my master was interested in the heretic god Athena, since she was defeated he will no doubt be interested in the one who defeated her. So it would do no good for him to die here."

Accepting her reasoning I allowed her to perform basic healing on my injuries, for a moment I was worried that she would realise my 'unique' nature when her healing spell didn't work as expected. As opposed to the green light from her hands healing the wounds it was over, it seemed to be absorbed by my body and used to heal all of my wounds simultaneously. In response to her questioning look I merely responded, "don't worry about it, that's normal for me." Fortunately that seemed to be enough for her as she continued to heal enough to close my wounds but not enough that I would be completely fine. "My thanks Ms. Liliana. I may have been in a terrible situation if you hadn't shown up." That brought an almost imperceptible smile to her face as she responded "yes, it would be quite terrible to be indebted to that one." Without another word she left.

Leaving me with Godou and company once more. I really wanted to leave, but I would need a while to rest enough to get home. Which left me open for questioning. Erica of course was the first to speak, "why did you not slay Athena when you had the chance?"

I turned to her, and the words rolled off my lips with barely a thought "Why would I need more power?"

My answer however seemed only to confuse her more, before she could ask any further questions I interrupted her. "Yes, I know what a Campione is.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

That is what everyone says a Campione when asked at least, but what do I need for such a title? Things are much more interesting when the odds are stacked against you. Besides, I've been called a devil before. I'd rather not have it as an official title."

Godou at least, seemed to understand. Mariya looked a little confused but didn't really push the matter. Erica had her mouth hanging open. It was worth passing up the power that comes from slaying a god just to see that. And Amakasu? he was just smiling. Of course.

I heard a heavy sigh from Erica as she recovered from her shock, and wasn't surprised at her first words. "You really are an idiot." It didn't lessen my twitch at all even if I was expecting it. But it helped to curb my natural instinct to start slashing. Which reminded me that I still had my sword out, so I reluctantly sheathed it.

As I tried to move my legs I noticed I had full movement returned to me. "Well as pleasant as this is, I really need to go home. You all know where to find me." With that I took off, I would like to say at a steady pace, but I was still limping.

It was going to be a long walk home.

End of Chapter One

Alrighty, I think that came out pretty well. I'm gonna make a start on chapter two immediately. Any thoughts or comments, review and let me know. As for Theron beating Athena, take a look at legend of the legendary heroes and watch Tiir in the later episodes. He has similar abilities to Theron and the speed he moves at the first time you see him is ridiculous, he literally kills armys.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I got more views for this story in a couple of days than I got for my other story in a couple of weeks. Well, I got my first reviews now. So I'm happy!

Big thanks to RealmOfEmptiness and PCheshire for that. It actually makes me want to continue writing when it feels like people read it. Go figure eh?

Anyways I apparently forgot my disclaimer last chapter so I'll say it now one and only one time: I do not own The legend of the legendary heroes or Campione! or even any of the characters. Done.

I should also warn you that I don't know the timeline for this particular event, so I'm just gonna say it's a few days after the last chapter.

Oh and I just found out that because of my main characters ability he shouldn't ba able to use magic, but that would screw with his back story so I'm ignoring that point. Just so you know that I know he shouldn't be able to do that. Although in my defence it did look like another guy with that ability could teleport.

As always, please read, enjoy and review.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Spells/Incantations"**

**"Demonic telepathy thing/Theron is the only one that hears this basically"**

Chapter 2: What is a king?

Kusanagi Godou - Point of view

Another day filled with the same old routine. Wake up, get dressed, kick Erica out of bed, breakfast then school. I didn't really know how I should feel about that third thing. I decided to settle for annoyed. But it didn't really matter how I felt since there was no way for me to stop her. What a troublesome girl.

I was just walking in class when I noticed something. All of the guys were glaring at me. Oh, wait. Erica is here already for some reason, that explains it. I glanced around, making a point not to look at her, and noticed someone sitting in his seat in the corner of the classroom. Well, sleeping would probably be a better way of saying it.

"Hey Theron, how come you skipped the past few days? You had me worried you know." Very worried actually, he didn't look too good even when he left.

For a moment I didn't think he heard me, then I heard some kind of mumbling sound coming from him that I couldn't quite hear. "Eh? What was that?"

He didn't even bother lifting his head and just flicked an eraser at me, which somehow managed to get me despite my superhuman reflexes, and said a simple "shush, sleeping." Honestly, I would never get that guy. Where did all his enthusiasm go since fighting Athena?

Well unfortunately for him he wasn't going to be sleeping as long as usual today. By that I mean that I need to borrow him at lunch time.

Till then I guess it's class as normal. With Erica, I wouldn't be surprised if he was napping just to avoid dealing with her. Then I remember he's been like this the whole year I've known him.

Timeskip - Lunchtime - Because nothing happened in lessons

At lunch bell I hurriedly stood up and walked over to Theron, since he didn't even bother raising his head I just grabbed his arm and dragged him along with me. Nothing else ever works. Of course he wasn't gonna go quietly.

As soon as he realised what was happening he yelled as loud as he could. "Help! Godou's run out of women so he's decided to molest me next!" My blood ran cold when I heard that, even as my face glowed red.

It didn't help that the hallways magically filled with people watching me drag Theron to the roof. "I-It's not like that at all! Don't say crazy things like that Theron!" I was half carrying him at this point, trying my best to get as far away from the crowd as possible. Of course Theron wasn't about to shut up, "why else would the infamous womanizer be kidnapping me? I can't believe you Godou. Erica and Mariya were't enough so you had to start catching guys too!?"

I can't believe I need this guys help. "It's not like that at all, and what do you mean Erica and Mariya?" I was finally at the last staircase, but the crowd was no thinner and my baggage no more compliant. That was enough. With a heave I managed to get Theron on my shoulder despite his protests and carried him up the remaining stairs before bursting through the roof door and blocking it with a conveniently placed pipe that just happened to be nearby.

I then not so gently released my baggage and sent him my best glare. "You're the worst friend ever. Of all time. Theron." In response he merely gave me a lazy grin and spoke in a sing song voice "well maybe that will teach you not to interrupt a guy's nap."

My hand was itching to make a rendezvous with my face, but I restrained myself only because it would amuse him even more. "As much as I would hate to make a deal with a demon I need your help." I could have sworn I saw him flinch at the word demon, but it was probably my imagination. "Oh, and what is it that you need Godou?"

This was the difficult part, I had to convince him that it would benefit him as much as me or more. "I'm trying to get away from Erica..." "I'm in" "so that, wait what!?" "I said I'm in, no-one deserves to be stuck with that witch. When and how can I help?" I just stared at him open-mouthed. Getting him to help is NEVER this easy. "Well since you're so enthusiastic I was trying to take a trip to Italy during the break in a few weeks. But I don't have any idea how to make sure Erica doesn't find out." This was definitely too easy. But I couldn't deny that I needed his help.

"Well how about you don't hide the fact that you're going on a trip?" I looked at him incredulously, how would that help? "Hear me out Godou. I plan to take a trip to Naples at the same time. So, if you tell Erica you are going on a trip but not where she will check your bank details. And if you buy my ticket and I buy yours she will think you are in Naples leaving you free to go wherever you like." For a moment I couldn't think of anything to say. It was so simple, yet it might actually work. "Alright then, I'll write down the details of my flight you write down yours and we'll both pay for each others and exchange tickets at school." When I saw Theron's smile take on the same look it had when he was fighting Athena I got a little worried. But I had no idea why.

Timeskip - After School - After Godou has payed for Theron's ticket

That guy... he didn't mention his ticket cost twice as much. Forget Erica, he's the real demon in this city. The phone then chose that moment to ring. Much to my dismay, the voice on the other end belonged to Salvatore Doni. Of course I did the logical thing and slammed the phone down as though it were about to explode. Then my mobile rang, it was at that point I realised I wasn't getting rid of him. So I heard him out. And found out that another Campione was here. Sasha Dejanstahl Voban.

Timeskip - After the Voban meeting in episode 6 of Campione! - Because I'm too lazy to write all of that since none of it really changes

Theron Safir - Point of view

Something was wrong. Very wrong. I had not long ago taken a trip to a library where I thought I might be able to pick up some magic related texts. Only to find all the staff and guards turned to salt. This reeked of a god or a Campione's influence. As such I was now carrying a ridiculously long bag trying to find out who did such a thing.

Godou couldn't have done this, the only god I'm aware he killed was Verethragna. Salvatore Doni was a master swordsman but to my knowledge little else. Luo Hao much prefered martial arts over all else so she was out. To my knowledge John Pluto Smith was still in America. Black Prince Alec wouldn't have killed everyone there unless they tried to stop him from taking something 'interesting'. I don't know enough about Madame Aisha to make any judgement. But, Voban. Voban would probably do something like this.

So that left the likely suspects as Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, an unidentified heretic god or possibly Madame Aisha. Though that last one is doubtful.

_"Hmmmm? Is that Lilianna I spy up on high?" _I thought to myself as I saw a familiar silhouette standing on a nearby roof. _"Better to ask a knight than to run around in circles I suppose." _With that final thought I tapped into my reserves of strength that I had 'liberated' from some rather vile individuals, and leapt straight up onto the roof. Landing behind her, she turned her head to look at me cautiously.

Since it didn't look like she was starting a conversation I spoke up, "hey there. I didn't expect to see you again after the Athena incident. I probably should have though." She relaxed if only slightly before she replied "I recall saying my master was interested in Athena. So it should have been apparent I would return. However, are you not one of king Kusanagi's subordinates?" When I realised what she said I groaned and hung my head, "do people really think I work for him? Why would I ever work for him? There's no way in hell he'd let me sleep through the day if I did."

My reaction seemed to surprise Lilianna, which I was rather proud of since only Erica seemed to be able to get reactions out of her. The surprise however only lasted for a moment before she became curious.

"If you do not serve king Kusanagi then why did you face Athena in his place?" That was an annoying question. If you take a look at Godou's track record for property damage it was obvious. "Because Godou has a habit of destroying large amounts of real estate when he fights. I would rather not have had him trash such a peaceful place simply because he couldn't hold back." That was really only half of the reason though, the rest was personal.

She seemed to be taken aback by the way I referred to Godou. before she could recover and say anything about it I asked my question. "Well it's only fair that you answer a question of mine since I answered yours. So, do you know anything about a rogue god or campione in the area other than Godou?"

For a moment she seemed conflicted as to whether or not she should answer, not a good sign really, before it seemed her sense of honour won out and she told me. "My master Marquis Voban recently arrived in this city. Why?" I openly grimaced when she said that, Voban was the worst on my list of suspects. I didn't particularly mind dying, but having my soul stolen and used as a puppet was rather unappealing.

"Marquis Voban has committed a number of murders in the area without any provocation. So, I'm going to stop him. That's why." I turned to jump back off of the roof, and saw a pack of giant wolves chasing a car. I did the only reasonable thing. I just stared in confusion, that is until I recognised Godou in the back seat. Then palm met face. "Of course Godou had to get involved. Dammit."

Without pausing to say anything to Lilianna I leapt away intent on catching up to the car. Using every bit of my superhuman speed to do so.

Kusanagi Godou - Point of view

Erica had just managed to take care of Voban's wolves, by splitting her sword into innumerable copies and firing them like bullets. Yeah, I really need to learn how she does all of that. But Voban wasn't done yet. Before the remains of the wolves had completely disappeared he started summoning an army of his undead servants, warriors that had 'entertained' him in the past.

"Guess that means I don't have to hold back." I reached inside myself for the authority granted to me by Verethragna, and chanted the words needed to summon forth the white stallion.

**"For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun,**

**I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. **

**O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace,**

**bringest forth the halo of thy master!"**

A brilliant light rivalling the sun appeared in the sky behind me. I did not need to turn to know that it was my stallion, ready to deliver fiery vengeance to those that have committed great sins against the people. I could probably use myself as a target at this point, thanks to the excessive amounts of property damage I am responsible for. But this time my target was Voban.

Just as I was about to believe it would be an easy victory, Voban... Changed I suppose would be the best way to put it. One moment he was an old man, the next he was shifting into a form reminiscent of a werewolf.

And then he did the impossible, he swallowed my attack. I couldn't believe it. But I didn't have time to voice my disbelief, because as soon as he had consumed my attack his horde of undead minions was once more attacking.

Most of which attacked Erica first, however one chose to go after me. Before I could consider defending myself against it, a large sword about my height pierced the corpse from behind. Nailing it to the floor through the chest. Followed closely behind the sword was a near indistinguishable blur of black with a pair of red points that left a number of fallen corpses behind it.

As the blur stopped next to the sword I was able to make it out, and I really should have expected it. I only knew one person whose eyes could glow red.

"Yo, Godou. Let's make a deal."

Theron Safir - Point of view

I gave Godou my best smile as I stated my terms. "You don't use anything which would mess up the city, like say a giant boar which destroyed a coliseum, and owe me a favour for later. In exchange I give Voban a headache." I didn't know what Godou's problem with Voban was, but I had my own. Getting a favour from Godou and getting rid of Voban at the same time though would be the best outcome.

Of course Godou wasn't happy about owing me a favour, the grimace on his face was proof of that. However a mumbled "fine" was all I needed to turn my attention back to the undead servants. I placed my right hand on the hilt of my sword, which was still buried halfway into the ground, and swiftly removed it.

"Alrighty then." I turned towards the nearest undead warrior, just as said warrior started approaching with its sword raised high. I swung my blade high to meet it, blades locking for a moment, then used my strength to push the warrior back. Spinning around and plunging my blade through the chest of the warrior in a motion reminiscent of sheathing my blade t my left side.

I noticed another pair of newly reanimated soldiers advancing on me. To my right, another swordsman. To my left a spear wielder. Both made their move simultaneously, showing excellent teamwork as the sword swung towards my throat and the spear shot towards my heart. I grabbed the shaft of the spear, forcing it away from my body even as I swung my sword to meet my opponents.

Stuck in a rather disadvantageous position, I was unable to avoid an arrow headed my way. Though I managed to make sure it didn't hit anything vital, it still embedded itself in my right shoulder. I really hated archers.

With the strength in my right arm faltering the swordsman was able to push me back slightly, the spear wielder also pulled out a short sword in an effort to stab me without releasing its spear. I had vastly underestimated the skill of my opponents. But I still had one trump card. Yanking on the shaft of the spear I brought its wielder within arms length, and before it had the chance to skewer me with it's sword I used my magic to reinforce my left arm and hand. Then plunged it through its armored chest and grasped it's rotting ribcage. I heard a familiar voice laughing joyously, **"this one would make a wonderful snack, don't you agree?"** Before I used my least favourite ability. All that could be seen from anyone else would be a sudden cloud of black and white matter erupting from the armour of the spear wielding servant, converging on me. And I greedily devoured it all.

My eyes, glowing a dull crimson before, were now bright red pools. Bright enough that the runes in my eyes were difficult to see even from a few feet away. And I disappeared. Leaving an empty suit of armour and a pile of dismembered limbs were once there were two undead servants.

Appearing behind the archer. I tore out the arrow in my shoulder. even as the wound healed, and buried it in the base of its skull before plunging my blade in it's back and bisecting the annoying opponent. All the while a grim smile on my face.

Though it may be my least favourite ability, it was undoubtedly my most useful. The ability to absolutely consume matter. Most efficiently human matter. As in everything that makes up a human being. Body, magic and soul. Since these servants were risen by magic they made a brilliant source of energy. Even if they did taste like crap.

"Blech, I could do with some mouthwash" I muttered humorlessly as I faced Voban, who had at some point returned to human form. I was rather proud of that glare he was sending me. It seems I may have stolen one of his puppets. "Name yourself boy, it is rude to intrude on another's hunt." Now I was a little worried, I remembered that glare of his could turn people to salt. I wasn't sure if my ability could save me from that. So I did the most sensible thing and bowed before answering. I really didn't want to get on his bad side while he was at full strength.

"My name is Theron Safir, Marquis Voban. I must apologise for intruding, however king Kusanagi is the master of the local area. So it was only right that I offer my services to him." For a moment, Godou and company froze before returning to the fight. I didn't blame them. I don't think I have ever used such a formal tone on anyone, never mind bowing. But like I said earlier, I really don't like the idea of being an undead puppet.

"Oh, so you are the one that had stolen my prey" okay, now I was sweating bullets. "You should be an interesting one to hunt. So I shall allow you to aid Kusanagi in his attempts." I really hoped that was a good thing. "My thanks Marquis Viban" I straightened back up "I shall endeavor to be as entertaining as possible."

Assured that I wasn't going to be killed by a cheap shot from Voban. I resumed my slaughter of his undead minions, still fueled by my earlier meal. Before hearing Godou call out "Erica! Theron! We're going to regroup!" to my dismay both I and Erica responded at the same time "got it!" But I didn't have time to complain because Godou left almost instantly, leaving myself and Erica against a small army.

"Erica! Get going, I can outrun these puppets easily." Erica turned to me with a deceptively sweet smile even as she cut down another servant. "Oh? Are you saying I'm too slow Theron?" My own smile took on the same quality "your speed rivals that of a sloth when compared to me, dear Erica." I took immense joy in the annoyed look she sent me. She didn't have time to argue though and we both knew it, so she simply ran up an undead servant before leaping of its head as she chanted the words for her own way of escaping, her own version of leap magic.

**"Fly, boots of Hermes!"**

With Erica safely out of the way I could go nuts without worrying about her figuring out the true nature of my abilities. Unfortunately I wasn't able to stop a few of the magically inclined servants from following, which is a shame because they would have helped in my fight. "So, boy. How is it that you can break the chains on my servants."

Ah, apparently I had been right, Voban just didn't want to admit in front of Godou that his authority wasn't absolute. I would probably be happier about this if he wasn't trying to surround me with his servants. "I wouldn't say that I broke the chains Marquis, more like I destroyed the spirit they were holding."

After giving my answer I readied my blade. Only for the servants to back off out of my range. I looked towards Voban, puzzled. "Hmph, a dangerous ability boy. I won't waste more of my servants on you." Unfortunately that didn't turn out to be a good thing, as the undead disappeared a horde of wolves took their place. "Oh hell." Were the first words that came to mind. Then I was in a fight for my life against unfamiliar opponents.

The first wave leapt towards me, maybe hoping to take me down with speed alone. Too bad I was faster. Numbers were irrelevant, I cut down the first wave in a single swing. The wolves were weak, but innumerable. I would eventually be overwhelmed unless I escaped. So I leapt above the wolves, only for a number of them to leap up after me.

Again their efforts proved useless, I destroyed them all in the air. But they messed up my landing which slowed me down long enough to be encircled once more. It became obvious I would have to either wade through them or use the terrain.

I made a split second decision and threw myself in the air towards the nearest building. It wasn't an act of desperation though. The idea was to crash through a window and leave myself with only two avenues where could be attacked. Unfortunately I found myself headed towards a brick wall.

Making yet another split second decision I thrust my sword into the wall, then swung myself up so I was standing on it as though it were a surfboard. One of the wolves was on my tail, and for its efforts was rewarded by being thrown at the rest of its pack. Using that momentary distraction I drew a glyph in front of me. It was time to use my most destructive spell.

**"What I seek is the destructive rainbow, Kuuri!"**

From the glyph, which took the form of a circle of blue runes with a number of different patterns of runes inside, came a small but incredible bright orb of light which was fired towards the ground. Had he not been standing a good fifty feet off the ground, and had he not been immune to such magic, Theron would probably have been incinerated. Such was the destructive power of the spell, as the orb of light exploded underneath him.

Using the explosion as a distraction, Theron leapt away before Voban could summon up more wolves to replace those that had been killed.

I sighed as I leapt away "Geeze, I was hoping I wouldn't have to break anything. I hope nobody makes me pay for the damages this time." For a moment I started reminiscing about when I came to this place three years ago. The property bill damages in those first few months had been insane.

After I was sure Voban wouldn't be following me I changed direction to head to the rendezvous location. Then realised I had no idea where it was supposed to be so I stopped, turned to the nearest wall, and started banging my head against it. After I was done berating myself for my idiocy I did the most intelligent thing I could think of and headed to the highest building I could find.

It took me a good ten minutes to find Godou and Co. again, by that time Voban had also caught up to them. I managed to get a good view of Godou using his golden sword to seal one of Voban's authorities. It appeared as though Voban's wolves had been sealed. This was probably the best chance I would have to end this quickly.

I took a few steps back from the edge of the roof I was on so I wouldn't be spotted. I heard the sounds of battle down below, but the best way for me to help would be for me to continue doing what I am doing. So I drew upon both my inner reserves that remained to fuel my physical abilities and the malevolent ability of my sword. Using all of my willpower to control myself I stepped to the edge of the roof once more.

Godou was getting ready to use his sword once more by the look of it. And Voban was entirely focused on him. Good.

I took a deep breath, leaned forward slightly, exhaled, then shot forward like a bullet.

Voban was my target, if I killed him this would all be over. I closed swiftly. Voban turned at the last moment and saw my approach, but couldn't move fast enough. My red clad blade met his unprotected throat as I passed him. I landed crouched, creating a small crater where I landed. Voban's head flew through the air. And bounced twice as it hit the floor. My face sporting a grim smile.

Then Voban's body turned to ash, and my eyes widened as my smile vanished. For the ashes reformed into a very annoyed looking Campione.

"Bugger"

It was the perfect sneak attack, everything was flawless. Yet he had a damned authority which made all of it worthless. Truly, Campione defy all logic.

Realising I wasn't going to be able to get close to him now I sealed Clarent once more. I would need to use my head more than brute strength if I was going to be any help now.

"What an annoying boy you are. Theron Safir. To be able to take my head, even with a surprise attack is quite a feat. But, it will do you no good. For raising your hand against me, you will die." Oh boy, Voban was certainly not happy now.

In addition to his undead servants already summoned to fight Erica and Lilianna, wait Lilianna? Why is she fighting Voban? Eh, I'll ask later. Anyways in addition to those, he summoned another small army. Small as in, the courtyard we were in was now nearly full of walking corpses. I guess quantity is a quality all of it's own. I readied my blade and stood tall, ready to once more fight the undead.

But it proved to be unnecessary, because Godou had finished reforming his blade and was now ready to seal away the undead. I realised that when the entire courtyard was replaced by a field of golden blades. I half listened to Godou's spell words as I marvelled at the number and craftsmanship of the blades surrounding us. And suddenly there was a tornado of golden blades, firing towards each of the undead servants and Voban himself. Piercing them all and severing Voban's authority.

Of course Voban was still not done. I guess it comes from being over 300 years old, but as he stood there with the three weather deities floating behind him I just couldn't help myself any longer. This man was grating on my last nerve. "Voban. I have two questions for you, would you mind answering them before we finish?" Voban turned towards me with a raised eyebrow before responding.

"Oh? And what would you like to ask?" I relaxed my stance and let my hands fall to my sides, "what does it mean to be a king? And what is the value of a human life?" Voban looked mildly amused at my questions, but I didn't care. I had to hear his answer. Just so I could know whether or not my course of action is correct.

"Hmm, a king is the strongest of the land of course. One who can take whatever he desires and crush any that stand in his path. Thus for the king there is no value in human life for they can take it on a whim." I had half expected him not to answer. But this is more or less what I had expected from him. "Is that so? Well then." I pointed my blade at Voban, even as storm clouds gathered over head.

"I Theron Safir, will never acknowledge you as a king. You're nothing more than an old tyrant with too much power, and my blade will take it all from you." The look of rage on his face was worth the impending doom coming my way. Even as lightning rained from the sky towards me I was already moving, dodging and weaving between bolts as I tried to advance. Godou was faring much the same.

"You dare judge me, boy? What right does an insect such as you have?" Well, he was distracted like I wanted. But his eyes were starting to glow green. That probably wasn't good. And I was starting to feel an immense pressure on me. That was probably even worse. But I wasn't made of salt yet so I was counting my blessings.

I saw Godou lose his sword while deflecting a bolt of lightning and redoubled my efforts to close in on Voban, but I just couldn't get through the rain of lightning.

**"One who supports the heavens and the spreads throughout earth!**

**Those who bestow grace and victory.**

**Show me the right way, for I am noble!"**

What I heard Godou say were undoubtably spell words for something powerful, but when he was hit by lightning I doubted they were powerful enough. Till I saw him holding the lightning over his head. I saw him fire the lightning in a compressed state straight at Voban, only for Voban to block and redirect the attack.

But, afterwards Erica and Lilianna took their places by Godou's side, with Mariya behind him. And they appeared to lend their strength to Godou. Well, I wasn't about to offer him my strength. But I would still offer my aid. Because when Voban focused on Godou his lightning attacks against me thinned enough for me to start advancing.

It seemed as though my assistance wasn't neccessary though, as Godou and Voban's ightning match ended with a collossal thunderbolt dropping on Voban's head which broke the stalemate and created a massive crater between myself and them.

Voban wasn't done yet though, as he climbed out of the crater he expressed his desire to continue fighting, which was surprisingly stopped by Mariya. Apparently there had been some contest that lasted until daybreak. I wasn't having that. The authority that resurrected Voban earlier was undoubtedly granted by Osiris, whose authorities were now sealed. So I was going to kill him. I wouldn't get another chance.

As Voban silently fumed I prepared to leap across the crater. I then threw my sword before leaping after sword reached Voban a full second before I did, plunging straight through his back and out of his chest. I grabbed the blade as firmly as possible and twisted in an attempt to do as much damage as possible without letting him turn around. If he managed to look at me I'd probably be dead. So I wouldn't let him turn. And I wouldn't let him see me. "I did warn you Voban. Now you see that no-one is immortal." Voban of course, was not taking it very well. He was using all of his considerable strength to try and throw me off, or at least turn around to get a good look at me. But I wouldn't allow it, and my strength was nothing to scoff at either.

I twisted the blade further and slid it to the left, the blade biting into his black heart. Then I ripped the blade to the right, nearly slicing Voban in two, before spinning round and delivering a final strike to Voban's neck. Once more decapitating the Marquis. I made sure not to let his head get a good look at me, just in case, before walking over to where Godou was standing. He looked a little pale, probably the first time he had actually seen someone die from such a close distance.

Nobody seemed to want to say anything. I think the three girls were surprised that Voban was actually dead. At least I really hoped he was dead this time. I took a moment to check on my injuries. It looked like I had a number of burns from close shaves with Voban's lightning. And I had probably torn a muscle with that final leap. Nothing that wouldn't heal on its own though.

Godou was the first to break the silence, in a rather small voice. "Was that really necessary?" I almost laughed at that question, instead I just put on a sad smile and shook my head before I answered. "Godou, if Voban had been left alone do you really think he wouldn't have harmed anyone else? It may not have been necessary today. But fewer people will die in the future because of it. If you can't understand that, then you're not worthy of your title. King."

After saying my piece I left, this has been a long night. And I just want to sleep.

Chapter two end

Alright then. When I started I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Voban. Then I rewatched the series and read the wiki before I realised he wasn't all that important. Seriously, he's mentioned a few times but he only shows up in volume two of the light novel.

Since he never shows up in person after this, and I really hate his guts. He had to die. I figured Theron would be the most likely to do the deed since he is without a doubt the fastest of the main characters that would be willing to stab someone in the back. Lilianna might be a rival in speed but she wouldn't have killed Voban like Theron did.

This may make Theron a bit unpopular later on, but next chapter is when things start to change anyways.

If I have an overwhelming number of people that are unhappy that Voban died I can rewrite this, it's just so unimportant to the story it doesn't matter what happens here at all. Well okay, it matters a little.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been really looking forward to writing this chapter, because this is where I start changing big things.

If you're keeping track of where we are in the anime, you'll probably figure out what's next. There was foreshadowing last chapter so it shouldn't be too hard to imagine what's gonna happen. But now I get to write it!

And thanks to RealmOfEmptiness and PCheshire for being my betas, even if PCheshire is still going over it. But if there are any mistakes left over I can edit easily enough.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Spells/Incantations"**

**"Demonic telepathy thing/Theron is the only one that hears this basically"**

Chapter 3 - One hell of a vacation

Theron Safir - Point of view

I couldn't help but snicker at Godou's misfortune as I walked through the airport. I was a little annoyed that Erica had outsmarted my brilliant plan, but since Godou still payed for my ticket I wasn't going to complain. It looked like Godou wasn't going to be getting a peaceful holiday after all.

I will admit that it was probably my fault Erica found out. But when Mariya asked me where Godou was going I just couldn't lie. Damn puppy-dog eyes, it would've felt like a crime to lie to her.

Still, there was one part of my plan that I hadn't realised until I saw Erica at the airport. If my plan had worked, I would have been stuck with Erica. That was a big no-no. We'd end up burning down half the city trying to get at each others throats within a week.

I planned for this to be a nice, quiet, relaxing vacation in Naples. Where I could forget about the random destruction that seems to follow Godou and just chill out for a week. Of course I brought Clarent with me in my luggage just in case, but I sincerely hoped I wouldn't need to use it.

Anyways, my flight was about to take off. So I think I'll enjoy a nice nap before I get there.

Timeskip - After the flight and Theron has dropped his things off at the Hotel

Soooooo, what to do now?

It was at this point I realised I'd never actually been on a vacation and didn't know what to do.

Back in Roland magi weren't exactly allowed to go wherever they please on account of the fact that magic was considered a state secret.

"_Well, a walk around town doesn't seem so bad. Who knows? I might find something interesting."_

While I was thinking that I noticed a familiar head of hair across the street. It was rather hard to mistake those hair for someone else, very few people have silver hair. So I crossed the road and started walking behind Liliana. I wanted to see how long it would take for her to realise I was there.

A few minutes passed and she was still walking.

Come to think of it, it looked like she was looking for someone.

Around twenty minutes passed and she stopped to make a call. I tried to avoid eavesdropping, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway since she was speaking Italian. I really needed to find out how magi know all these different languages. She didn't look pleased at the phone call though. Having had enough of following the knight around I walked over to her till I was just behind her right shoulder, then leaned forward and asked "Bad day?"

I wasn't disappointed by the reaction. She let out a very unknightly squeak and somehow managed to jump forward and turn around at the same time. Ending up nearly nose to nose with my grinning face. "Oh? Did I surprise you by any chance?"

She didn't look half as amused as I did. "What are you doing here Safir?" My grin may have shrunk a bit when I heard that. "Aw, aren't we on a first name basis yet? And after all we've been through."

I started mock crying for added effect. Liliana definitely wasn't amused. "I find it very suspicious that you just happen to turn up when a heretic god's seal starts reacting to something." And that did it, my vacation was over. "A seal? Seal for what? And when did it start reacting?" My serious face was on now.

It seemed as though Liliana wasn't about to turn away extra help so she started a short explanation. "We don't know what the seal is for. We only know that it is connected to the heretic god Hera and started reacting not long after you fought Athena, but it has gotten much stronger in the last few hours. We brought Sir Salvatore Doni here to help but..." _"Ah, now I see what's going on."_ "He has disappeared, hasn't he?"

Liliana just nodded silently. "Well I guess that means my vacation is over. I think we should go take a look at the seal, odds are Salvatore will end up there sometime anyway." That got a raised eyebrow from Liliana, which made me confused so I asked: "What? You think I'm just going to let this go? No way. This kind of thing always bites me in the ass eventually. I'd rather sort it out as quickly as possible so I can get back to my quiet time than wait for a dragon or another mythic beast to start munching on me."

Liliana eventually relented after a short argument about whether or not I should get involved. I got the feeling she was somewhat glad I was here but didn't want someone else to do her job for her. I could understand that to some degree.

It wasn't too long before we were at the location where the seal was stored. Apparently it was called the Heraion. But when we started to go down to the seal itself Liliana stopped. "Is there a problem?" She looked carefully around the passage we were in before hurrying on. "There were a number of traps set here, they've all been triggered." I didn't need to know more, that meant Salvatore was already here.

I really wished I had Clarent with me.

When we entered a round room with the Heraion in the center we also found Salvatore standing next to it.

He and Liliana had a brief chat before Salvatore drew his sword out of a bag he was carrying. I decided to add my own two cents.

"So you are Salvatore Doni? You're just as the rumours described. Though to be honest I agree: destroying the Heraion would probably be the best course of action." Liliana looked at me as though I were a traitor while Salvatore had an amused grin as he spoke. "Oh, I take it we haven't met then. I thought you were someone from the Bronze-Black Cross for a moment." I straightened up from where I was leaning against the wall before giving a small bow to Salvatore. "Sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Theron Safir. Sorry to interrupt."

After hearing my name Salvatore turned to fully face me and placed his sword on his shoulder. "Theron Safir? Aren't you the one that killed that old geezer Voban and defeat Athena? I'd like to see just how good you are." I was a bit annoyed that he heard of me. But I wasn't really surprised: you can only stay somewhat anonymous with my skills for a short amount of time. "I'd be honoured to duel you some time Salvatore, but I don't have my sword with me at the moment so it would be a short match right now. How about after this little mess is sorted out?"

Salvatore turned back towards the heraion before looking over his shoulder with a lazy smile. "I'll hold you to that." He then raised his sword over his head and spoke the incantation necessary for his authority. His right arm become silver as he did it. All the while Liliana was trying to convince him to avoid doing anything rash.

**"Here I swear...**

**That I shall not let anything exist that I cannot cut.**

**And that this invincible blade can slice through anything on this earth!"**

He then brought his blade down, cleaving the Heraion in two and unleashing a torrent of green energy into the sky and through the roof. Watching this display I let out a low whistle and clapped. That was kind of impressive. The green energy then took on the form of a dragon. "Oh really? A dragon of all things? I hate dragons."

After complaining the ceiling started to cave in. "On second thoughts, maybe the dragon isn't so bad." After saying that final piece I grabbed Liliana around the waist and leapt out through the roof. Doubtlessly she could get out herself but it was faster to carry her this time. Liliana didn't seem to appreciate the thought though. Before she had the opportunity to hit me I decided it would be best to put her down and change the subject. "Well, at least we can do something if it is a dragon. I'd say that's an improvement over just sitting down there." Liliana of course had to take the wind out of my sails.

"No, that dragon is made from the spiritual essence of the land. If it were to die the spiritual veins in the entire region might dry up." I looked at her for a moment before answering: "I have no idea what that means, but I'll refrain from killing the dragon." She looked at me as though I were an idiot for a moment before noticing Salvatore had climbed up next to us. Then she proceeded to explain pretty much the same thing to him.

Noticing us the dragon came down and roared. The force of that roar was almost enough to knock myself and Liliana off balance. But the worrying thing was the amount of magical energy the dragon was gathering. It appeared as though we had to prepare for magical combat. I could do that._ "Oh wait, I'm not allowed to kill it..."_ I tuned out what Salvatore and Liliana were saying until it looked like a massive wave was coming towards us. I turned to Salvatore, hoping he had something up his sleeve.

"Hmph, against this wave, with my blade, I will - oh crap! I dropped it back in the underground area! H, hold on a second! Let's settle this in a fair fight, ok!?"

After hearing that from Salvatore I almost facepalmed, but I didn't have time so instead I jumped straight back down to find his sword. Just as I found the blade and picked it up the wave, now a tsunami, crashed down on the underground area I was in. _"So much for a vacation!" _I was now swimming for my life, trying to break the surface of the water before I drowned. I managed to make it out of the underground area only to be carried away by the water.

I ended hitting Castle dell'Ovo and leaving an imprint of my head in the side of it. Thank God I'm tougher than most people. I managed to walk up the side of the castle till I was nearly pass the water, such was the strength of the tsunami. Finally I broke the surface of the water just as the tsunami was finally passing. I gasped for breath as I fell to the floor.

When I finally managed to stand I noticed I was still clinging to Salvatore's sword. I almost threw the damn thing away before I heard a small boom. That was the sound of the dragon landing barely five hundred meters away. _"I am never going on a vacation again. Ever."_

Before the dragon noticed me there was a flash of lightning. Though instead of coming from the sky it had come from the mountain. It clearly wasn't normal lightning. The fact that there was a man standing where the lightning had hit confirmed it. The man was wearing white clothes and a cloak which were clearly not from this age, coupled with his unnaturally handsome face it wasn't hard to figure out he was a heretic god. _"What god did I piss off to have all of this happen during my vacation?"_ I inwardly cried.

I heard Liliana ask something of the god-_ "Where did she come from anyway?" _-before hearing the god replying with his name. "I am Perseus. Remember it well!" The way he said it was strange: there was a moment of hesitation, as though he either didn't know what to introduce himself as or he didn't know whether or not he should. Well both are likely. Perseus is an old figure so he probably has many names.

Unfortunately he was a dragon slaying hero. Which meant that he would try to slay the dragon. I couldn't really allow that.

I walked past the dragon, slightly confused as to why it didn't take my head off, and stood in front of it protectively.

My appearance seemed to have thrown off Perseus slightly, he obviously wasn't expecting someone else to be there already. "For what reason do you stand in my path warrior? Do you seek to protect this vile beast?"

Being the only warrior in his path I assumed he was talking to me. "This dragon is made from the spiritual energy of this area, or something like that. I didn't really understand the explanation, but if this dragon dies this region will be in trouble. So I must ask that you not threaten this creature."

"I cannot do that warrior. Slaying dragons is my duty, possibly dictated by my karmic nature. And I will not allow anyone to prevent me from doing exactly that."

His little speech was exactly what I didn't want to hear. I had no problems fighting him, in fact I was rather eager. However I didn't want to fight him with the fate of an entire region on my back.

The dragon apparently had enough of waiting and chose that moment to unleash a torrent of flames upon Perseus. Prompting said god to leap up into the air, using magic to fly before coming down in attempt to slice through the dragons side. But as Perseus fell I appeared in his path. Standing on the dragon and stopping the blade from reaching it. Though the force of the blow brought me to one knee I managed to keep Perseus at bay.

Perseus dropped to the ground and attempted to slash the dragon's throat but once more I got in his path.

"You are starting to test my patience warrior. Stand aside or be cut down." Despite the threat I couldn't afford to back down.

As I readied my blade to once more fend off the dragon slayer a familiar presence appeared behind me. "Well, this is an unexpected pleasure. It's good to meet you again, Athena." I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was.

"This one was expecting thou to be present Theron Safir. Though it pleases this one to see thou still bears the snake." At that comment I smiled and reached under into my collar pulling out the Gorgoneion which had been set into a golden ring so it could be attached to a necklace. "It would be insulting for me not to keep it with me, wouldn't it?" I couldn't see what Athena's expression was, but I could imagine her smiling.

"Oh? The warrior is one of Athena's disciples? That explains your insistence that the dragon be unharmed." I put back the Gorgoneion and again gripped Salvatore's sword with both hands. It was Athena however who responded after absorbing the essence of the dragon. I hope that didn't mess up the region like killing the dragon would.

"Thou hast made an incorrect assumption. Theron Safir is not this one's disciple. He has fought against and bested this one in single combat and thus earned this one's blessing"_ "Wait, what? I don't remember anything about a blessing." _Athena's response seemed to lit a fire in Perseus's eyes.

"Indeed? Theron Safir was it? I shall remember that name and challenge him at a later date. For now though it appears as though I will have to face you. Athena."

I wasn't about to let that happen. After all Perseus is a dragon slaying god and Athena is closely related to dragons. That alone would give Perseus an edge. Add in the fact that even if Athena were to win there would be massive collateral damage and there was only one logical thing to do. My own desire to fight Perseus had no effect on my decision. None at all.

"Why waiting, Perseus? This is the first time you have graced the world with your presence in hundreds of years is it not?" A complete guess. "Would it not be best to make a grand show of it?" I was hoping to play with his heroic tendencies here. "To fight and defeat only another god in such an out-of-the-way place with none to witness it would be a shame. Stories will not be told of such an event for none shall remember it. Why not face both a goddess and her champion in a worthy stage? One in which people will gather to see your heroic deeds and tell tales of them for years to come?" There was my gamble. If he agrees, not only I could hopefully choose the location but also retrieve Clarent beforehand.

"Very well." The voice came from behind me and somewhat startled me. I turned to face Athena who had turned to the side and had a mischievous smile. "This one shall have to stand aside for now. Now that this one thinks upon it, this one did desire to train thou." _"Why do I get the feeling I just made a big mistake?"_

I turned back to Perseus quickly, rather angry at myself for turning away in surprise despite the fact he was a dangerous enemy. He appeared to be deep in though for a moment. "Very well! I shall withdraw so that this may be a battle worthy of legends! Once I find a suitable battleground I shall call upon you warrior!" With that said he summoned a Pegasus and rode off. _"Show-off."_

Since the threat was gone I was free to turn and face Athena without waiting for a sword in the back. "I get the feeling that everything just turned out exactly the way you wanted it to." Were the first words I spoke, in response Athena continued to smile impishly as she replied: "This one does not know what thou is speaking of. Though this outcome benefits all involved, does it not?" Well, I couldn't really deny that. Doesn't mean I had to like being dragged into this.

"Well since you don't look particularly worried about the outcome I must assume you have some way of beating Perseus even if I fail. Care to share it?" I was just asking to make sure she wasn't preparing anything dangerous. I didn't plan on dying, but if Athena was going to do something stupid it might be best if I left the country now. "Well if this one must face the god of steel then this one would melt thy foe with the heat of the earth. But thou would not approve so as long as thou stands against thy foe this one shall not interfere."

Heat of the earth? Is that some kind of riddle? Oh, no. She wouldn't... Who am I kidding? She's a goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, if it works she'll do it.

"You wouldn't by any chance be referring to mount Vesuvius would you Athena?" Oh, please. For the sake of everything flammable say no. "Thou is correct. The mountain shall make a wonderful funeral pyre for a god of steel."

Just another on a long list of reasons why I dislike dealing with gods, now I really can't afford to lose. A voice belonging to someone I had almost forgotten was then heard. "But honoured Athena, if you were to cause an eruption the entire city would be destroyed!"

I just sent a sad smile her way as I explained it. "To her the city is an acceptable loss. To one such as Athena it doesn't matter if the city burns so long as Perseus burns too. That's why I plan to stick around and fight first."

She looked as though she was going to argue for a moment, then seemed to reconsider. Probably remembering the supposedly impossible feats I'd already performed. "Do you really think you can fight Perseus?" I grinned as she asked a familiar question, and gave a familiar response. "Fight? Sure. Win? I don't really know. But I'm going to find out."

She seemed annoyed for a moment, maybe because she didn't think I was taking this seriously, before gaining a determined look. "Then if you plan to fight Perseus I have no choice but to lend you my aid." I was about to say it wasn't necessary, but another look at her determined face convinced me it was pointless to argue. "Well then, I appreciate your assistance."

Turning back to Athena I asked a question which had been burning a hole in my head for a while. "You were expecting me to come here weren't you? What do you hope to achieve?"

Athena's smile never wavered as she explained. "This one desires only that thou reaches your full potential before we face each other again. So this one has found a worthy adversary for thou."

That didn't really make sense to me. "And how is Perseus a worthy adversary? Furthermore, how do you know I'll kill Perseus and not spare him like I did you?"

Still that smile didn't vanish even as my annoyance grew. "This one observed the fate of the old god-slayer. So this one has endeavored to recreate the circumstances. Thou faces one that holds no regard for the lives of others, and if Perseus is successful in his endeavour many will suffer. In addition one important to thou is bound by duty to oppose him. So if thou does nothing the priestess will fall. If thou requires further incentive, if thou does not fight then the entire city shall suffer." Okay, that was kind of creepy. I apparently have a divine stalker.

"So, that means that you have been observing me?" For a moment I could have sworn Athena looked embarrassed but it was probably just my imagination. There's no way a god would get embarrassed just because someone found out they were spying on them.

"In any case, you have a history with Perseus don't you? Are there any tips you can give me?" Athena's impish smile returned as she answered.

"This one believes tho has already spoken the appropriate words once: 'wouldn't it be more fun to find out the hard way?' Though if this one were to give thou information it would make this contest less interesting. If thou desires such aid then thou must grant this one a favour."

Before I could answer Liliana beat me to it. "Allow me to answer in his place: we refuse completely. There are none that would be so foolish as to grant such a request for such a price." Athena's face fell and I let out a sigh.

"You're way too serious Liliana. And it was a pointless exchange anyway Athena. If you have a favour that needs doing you only have to ask. I wouldn't be carrying this thing-" I took the Gorgoneion out from my shirt again. "-if I didn't consider you a friend worth helping." I replace the Gorgoneion even as Liliana stared at me and Athena gave me a contemplating look.

"Anyways, I'd best go retrieve my sword as quickly as possible, you can never know when Perseus will decide he has found the perfect spot. Afterwards, would you mind showing me to where you're staying Liliana? I could do with some research on Perseus to see if I can guess his authorities."

As I turned to walk away Athena's voice stopped me for a moment. "Perseus is a skilled warrior with both bow and sword. But he possesses few authorities that would be useful against thou. If thou does not allow Perseus to take flight the battle shall be won." I turned to thank Athena but she had already disappeared. So instead I simply smiled and continued walking.

"Well then Liliana, you heard the goddess of wisdom and strategy. When we meet Perseus I'll get up close. If you have any long distance attacks, don't let up." "Understood Safir." "And stop calling me Safir."

We ended up walking all the way back to my hotel, then back to a chapter of the Bronze-Black Cross. The only noteworthy conversation was when I retrieved my sword.

For some reason Liliana thought it was strange that I slept with a sword in my bed. I didn't see a problem, unless you count the fact that my sword doesn't fit under the pillows.

When we arrived at the chapter of the Bronze-Black Cross the few people there didn't seem happy to see me. In fact, other than Liliana and her maid Karen, the rest looked downright murderous. Thankfully there were only a few and they were just leaving so we weren't stuck together for long. But it made me realise that it might have been a bad idea to kill Voban after all. Not that I regretted it. The only thing I regret is that I had to be quick about it.

By the time we'd managed to locate any relevant texts it was far too late to continue. It would be foolish to spend all night researching only to find ourselves fatigued when Perseus came calling. So I spent the night in a free room.

Timeskip - The next day - Did I really need to put this?

After waking in the morning, I helped myself to a light breakfast before getting to my morning training. I would normally do some cardio and the like in the morning, but since I had a date with Perseus I thought it would be better to brush up on my swordsmanship.

I had once used a dual sword fighting style when I was at the Roland military academy. I was hoping I could incorporate Salvatore's sword and Clarent into that style as opposed to two short swords. I had the strength to pull it off, but only time would tell if I could remember the movements. Salvatore's sword was lighter than Clarent, so I decided to wield it in my left hand while Clarent will of course occupy my right.

After a few practice swings I got into a familiar routine of practicing the few dual sword forms I knew which could be adapted for swords of such length and weight.

Before I knew it I had burned through almost six hours. I could have probably continued through all day but my stomach would not allow it. I managed to pick up another sheath for Salvatore's sword on the way to dinner. It wasn't much more than a piece of leather that would keep the sword on my back, but it would do.

When I arrived at the dining hall I noticed Liliana was already seated. "Safir, where have you been all morning? I hope you weren't sleeping while myself and Karin were doing all of the work." Of course I should have expected such a comment, but I wasn't about to start an argument over a misunderstanding so I raised my hands in a placating gesture before speaking. "Sorry Liliana, Karen. I was trying to relearn some old sword forms that might be useful against Perseus and I may have lost track of time."

She seemed to take my explanation well but still looked like she had something to say. "Ah, I am sorry for misjudging you. But I had heard that you were a useless person that slept the days away unless something important happened." My face fell almost all the way to the floor. "Eh, I can't really dispute that. But I consider a duel with a god as important so you can expect me to work hard until it's done." Now that she seemed to have finished annihilating my reputation it appeared as though I could eat in peace. And so I did.

After dinner I joined Liliana and Karen in the study. Since morale appeared to be fairly low, probably because we were about to face an incredibly famous god without any actual god slayers present, I decided to try and lighten things up with my best friendliest voice. "Alright then, how much do we have to go on? I know that Perseus more or less means 'someone that hails from the East' and I know the common myths like Perseus slaying Medusa. I also know that the Pegasus actually comes from the myth of Bellerophon and was incorporated into Perseus's with the film 'Clash of the Titans'. But after that I'm stuck."

Liliana was deep in thought for a moment before adding her own knowledge. "Perseus also saved Andromeda and later married her. But none of these reveal anything we do not already know." Looks like we weren't going to be getting much useful information. "As much as I hate to admit it I wish Erica and Mariya were here. They're good at this kind of thing."

That seemed to catch Liliana's attention, I just barely heard her mutter Erica's name under her breath. I was about to ask what their relationship was when I was shooed out of the room by Karen and onto a balcony.

When Karen rushed back inside I sighed heavily and looked around the balcony. It was small, but the view was actually pretty good. It was then I noticed a small notebook on the floor.

After picking it up I took out a pair of reading glasses from inside my shirt pocket. These were a gift from someone I had met early on after coming to this world. Similar to the way in which magi can understand all spoken languages these glasses could translate all written languages. Perfect for someone as dense as me.

Karen Jankulovski - Point of view

Once I had gotten rid of Theron I closed the door and smiled before turning to Liliana. They had already told me everything, including the short conversation with Athena. So there was really only one thing for me to say to my master. "This is a perfect chance."

Of course Liliana being the noble knight didn't understand. That just made it all the more fun, it was amusing watching her slowly put the pieces together at times like this. "What are you talking about?" I turned towards her and took a step forward.

"I'm talking about your chance to claim Lord Safir's heart for yourself." "Oh, I see... Wait, what!?"

I took another few steps forward and explained a little more. "We of the Bronze-Black Cross have always been rivals with the Copper-Black Cross. But ever since Erica Blandelli won the demon king Kusanagi Godou's favour the power balance between our groups has teetered near collapse. After all a certain someone basically severed ties with Duke Voban before his death and was unable to control Lord Salvatore as well. But since Lord Safir is here, and about to become a King in his own right, you have a perfect chance. If you can become Lord Safir's first knight that would be quite an accomplishment for the Bronze-Black Cross. Especially since Lord Safir has already proven his strength."

Throughout my little speech I had been laying the guilt on a little thick. It was funny watching Liliana's reactions and it would make her more likely to agree now. After I finished speaking I was a step away from her and it looked like she was seriously considering it. "It would be for the Bronze-Black Cross, but..." It seemed as though she just needed a little push, it was time to appeal to her romantic side. I took another step forward so we were practically side by side and whispered the next part. "Don't you think this is fate?"

After that line Liliana backed up to the wall. "F-Fate!?" I took yet another step forward. "Yes, that's right." I could almost see her imagination going wild as I supplied the fuel. "Upon the vast stage of the world, you have a boy and a girl who simply meet by chance in Naples and face a great enemy hand-in-hand. If those two aren't fated for one another, what would you call it?"

When Liliana snapped out of her daydream my face was inches from hers. I knew right then that I had won. Even as Lilianna excused herself I chuckled to myself. Wondering if Theron had noticed the notebook on the balcony.

Theron Safir - Point of view

It seemed as though the notebook was filled with romance novels. Not my usual choice of reading material but these ones weren't half bad. I had to wonder who the author was though. Karen didn't seem the type. Neither did Liliana, so was it another member of the Copper-Black Cross?

My musing was cut short when I felt a blade pressing onto my back. "Don't move." _"Liliana?" _"You saw it didn't you?" _"Wait so this really is hers?"_ "You've found out my secret... Now I'll kill you then kill myself!" My eyes widened for a moment, she sounded really serious! "Whoah! Wait, hold on! That's going a little far!"

She didn't really seem to be paying attention to me. "That was something I did to relax my frayed nerves, now you..." I didn't like that she was using past tense, _"I really hope she isn't planning on going through with that threat."_ Fortunately, or in my case unfortunately, it looked like she wasn't going to.

Instead she grabbed my collar and shoved me over to the balcony, holding her sword Il Maestro to my throat. I really didn't like that look on her face. "I was nearly taken in by all that stuff about fate, but now..." _" Stuff about fate? What stuff about fate!?"_Fortunately my saviour appeared in the form of Karen. "Oh my, Liliana. That doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

Liliana let go of my collar for a moment as she looked over to Karen but she was still pushing down on my chest over the balcony. The combination of forces could only have one outcome. I, of course, fell over the balcony. Down to a three-floor drop to the floor. At this rate Perseus wouldn't need to do anything.

I heard Liliana call over the edge of the balcony. "Theron! Are you alright?" Oh great, now she doesn't want to kill me? I just groaned out an "Ow..." in response. I vaguely remembered someone coming down and picking me up. But I gave up trying to stay conscious at that point.

After waking up in the infirmary it took me a good ten minutes to stop Liliana from constantly apologising. I was sturdier than most people so there was no real harm done. Though I was glad she was sorry, but I would've been more glad if she didn't drop me over the balcony. "Y'know, I don't get what all that fuss was about anyway. Those stories were pretty good."

Apparently Liliana doesn't take praise well because her face lit up like a christmas tree. I don't know whether or not she was going to try and finish the job she started because at that moment an arrow of light came through the window.

"Already eh? I was hoping to get another day to prepare. But I suppose almost twenty four hours is more than generous." As I looked out the window I noticed the sun was setting. Where the arrow had hit there was a silver medallion like object. Upon holding it a message was delivered by Perseus' voice telling me to meet him at the most distinct location in the vicinity. "It took him a full day to come up with that?"

When I arrived at the designated location, a kind of arena with pillars around it, I was never much for studying architecture so its purpose eluded me, Perseus was entertaining himself by being the centre of attention. A large crowd had been drawn, against another foe that might worry me. But I doubted that Perseus would have many area of effect attacks.

Liliana was behind me. It was her job to wait for an opening, or if I was unable to create one for her she was to create one for me. We hadn't been able to practice teamwork, but we also didn't have any better ideas.

I shook my head before addressing Perseus. "You certainly like to be the center of attention." I drew only Salvatore's blade from my back, I wanted Clarent to remain a secret trump card for now.

"A hero and one that defeated a devil-king. Would you have preferred to fight such a battle with no witnesses?" His answer drew a small chuckle from me. "Honestly I would, though I suppose being the center of attention is good every once and awhile." Perseus' response was to ready his blade as he spoke. "Indeed, from here on let us speak only with our instruments of war!" He charged.

As he neared I sidestepped around to his left to judge whether or not that was a weaker side. The speed at which Perseus reacted was unreal and showed he had no trouble fighting an opponent on his left. From there, he had me hard pressed with a barrage of sword slashes, each masterfully executed and aimed at a vital point.

A slash aimed for my jugular, blocked.

A thrust to the heart, deflected.

A slash at my femoral artery, parried.

On and on it went for what seemed like forever but in reality was no more than a single minute. I was unable to make a counterattack. And I wasn't able to make it through unscathed too. In order to protect my vitals I was forced to endure a few glancing blows that drew blood from my arms and legs. Insignificant wounds at most, but they would eventually add up.

Then there was a single opening, not from any fault of Perseus, I simply reacted faster to a thrust: that single opening allowed me to go on the offensive. Drawing on my diminished reserves to fuel my Lino Doue I inwardly cursed that I hadn't thought to consume one of the dregs of society in preparation. I wasn't sure if I had enough left to last me through a battle like this.

But upon seeing my eyes light up Perseus leapt away. He no longer held a smile on his face and instead held a look of contempt. "I see your true nature now demon. It has been countless years since I have faced one of your kind but I would not forget those eyes. I will erase you from this land once and for all."

Apparently Perseus knew something of my eyes. Just another reason for me to kill him. And I was not going to let that 'demon' comment slide. "You dare call me a demon. Though you are the one threatening this land?" I tossed Salvatore's sword into the air and in the same movement drew Clarent. "I'll annihilate you for that comment."

Both of us now displayed a murderous look in our eyes. Neither of us was willing to back down in the face of our foe now that my secret was revealed. _"If I kill him quickly no-one will find out." _With that thought in mind I led the charge this time. Leaping forward with enough force to crack the stone floor. But neither of us was holding back now so Perseus easily met my charge with his own.

Each clash of our blades was like a gunshot, ringing out through the clearing. This battle would be decided by whoever made the first mistake.

I went for an overhead swing to crush my way through his guard. But Perseus sidestepped around it, ending up behind me and delivering a thrust. I managed to twist out of the way so it merely grazed my side and following the momentum of my swing I cleaved through the floor. I released Clarent's bloody aura as I did, bringing it up and slashing through Perseus' extended arm. At the end, though still attached, it was now little more than a hunk of worthless flesh. Despite that the battle did not end. He still managed to hold me off even though he had lost the use of his right arm. His skill was just that insane.

It was like the more I damaged him the stronger he became. That actually wasn't out of the question given some of the abilities I had witnessed. But there was nothing I could do but keep fighting. As we fought though I saw Perseus look over my shoulder and his eyes seemed to flash for a moment.

I didn't have time to ponder what that meant though, for his attacks did not cease and my own would not land. A moment later Perseus leapt back with an evil smile on his face. I tried to pursue, only to find I was having trouble moving.

As I looked down I noticed an odd piece of steel protruding from my side before it was torn out and I realised what it was. _"I see, Liliana stabbed me in the back. I blame Perseus for this." _Turning slightly I saw Liliana with her sword raised for another strike, but her movements were incredibly sloppy.

Sloppy enough that when she tried to strike I was able to grab her arm and use her own momentum to pull her towards me and flip her over. I finished it with a blow to the side of her temples. Hopefully knocking her out without doing major damage.

I stood on shaky legs and inspected the damage. Not good. Nothing was damaged enough to kill me instantly but I had maybe two minutes before I lost consciousness from blood loss.

"So what will you do now demon? Those eyes grant you the ability to devour humans and magic to recover, do they not? Then why not devouring that girl, or any from the audience, to recover your strength?"

_"What will I do? I already know the answer to that." _I smiled softly and took a shaky step. I raised my blade. And I gave my answer. I ran straight towards Perseus with a final burst of speed disregarding all defences. It would be pointless anyway at this point. When I closed on with Perseus I saw his blade coming to cleave me in two. Using all of my strength I plunged my blade into his heart, even as his own blade bit into my side and slid towards my own.

"So this is your answer. Is it? Heh. I was mistaken. Though you have the eyes of a demon you bear a heart of steel. Speak your name warrior, so that I may remember it."

As my eyes became heavy, and my vision blurred, I spoke my final words. "Theron Safir, remember it." Then I died. The god beside me smiled. "I Shall." And faded away into dust.

All the while a pair of purple eyes watched the event unfold. And a smile graced the face to which they belong. Everything had gone according to plan.

End Chapter 3

And that is the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I especially enjoyed writing the ending and that little scene with Karen and Liliana. As always, read enjoy and review. I hope nobody objects to what happened in this chapter. Because this will become fairly important later on.


	4. Chapter 4

This'll be my last chapter for awhile since I've neglected my other story a little bit. I'll try and alternate between the two from here on out, but I have a habit of getting sucked into certain things so if an event I really want to write is coming close that may not happen.

This chapter, I really don't know what to say about it. Hell I don't even know how I'm going to write it yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something so I can get back to what I have somewhat planned.

I'll be using the anime for a reference a little while longer, but I'm going with the light novel plot in the long run. So, sorry. No Metis. There will be gods of my own creation when I can fit them in though.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Spells/Incantations"**

**"Demonic telepathy thing/Theron is the only one that hears this basically"**

Chapter 4 - Undefeated Juggernaut

Theron Safir - Point of view

I came to after... Well I don't actually know how long. My eyes felt like lead and there was a girl's voice saying something about sacrificing gods and conditions being met.

After a few moments I managed to force my eyes open. I was expecting fire and brimstone and demons with pitchforks. You know, the usual stuff guys like me are stuck with in the afterlife.

Instead, there was a whole load of nothing. Just white everywhere. I couldn't even see the floor, the only reason I knew it was there was because I was lying on it.

I felt a light tap on the top of my head, "hey, are you listening?" Oh yes, and a small pink haired girl in a white dress. Can't forget the little things can we?

"This is a really crappy afterlife." Though I muttered that aloud I wasn't actually convinced this was the afterlife. It was far too peaceful for me.

"Ehhhh. You weren't listening. And you're still not!" That last comment was accompanied by a stronger blow on the head.

"Alright, alright! I'm listening now! Who are you anyway?"

Satisfied that she had my attention she nodded and continued the explanation I hadn't been listening to. "I am the all-giving women, Pandora. And you will reborn as a Campione, is what I'd like to say. Your body is weird, so some changes didn't work. I'm sure you'll be fine though."

Okay, so I'm not dead. I'm a little conflicted on that. On one hand, not dead. On the other, I now have to deal with politics. I half wish she'd put me out of my misery before it begins.

"So, Pandora."

"Call me Mama."

"No."

"They always say that. What's wrong with calling your adopted mother Mama?"

"It sounds childish, I'll stick with Mom."

"That's no... wait You're really going to call me Mom?"

"Why not, you've apparently already claimed me as a son."

I didn't get a verbal response but the bone cracking hug was enough. When she let go she started speaking again, "well if you're going to call me Mom then I don't think I can stay angry at you for hurting one of your siblings." _"Wait siblings? Oh. Voban. I think I'd rather die than be related to him."_

"Er? Thanks?"

"You're not allowed to do it again though. Or Mama will be very unhappy with you."

I was about to respond when everything started getting kind of... staticy. I don't really think there's a word for it. "Oh, it looks like times up. Bye, bye Theron. Come back soon!" She was giving me an exaggerated wave as everything started going fuzzy.

_"Wait, how does she know my name?" _I was about to voice my question when everything completely disappeared.

The next moment my vision was entirely black. I'm rather embarrassed to admit it took me a moment to figure out my eyes were closed. And there was a strange pressure on my chest. Like someone had set down a warm melon on me.

I opened my eyes to look around, and found a familiar head of silver hair on my chest. I also found that I was back in the bronze-black cross Naples chapter infirmary, again. It looked like Liliana had been sitting on a chair next to my bed and fallen asleep.

Thankfully I wasn't in any pain and I didn't feel numb, so I was probably fine. My throat was dry as a dessert, but there was a glass of water on the table next to my bed to fix that. After drinking my water I felt a little better, it had taken a couple of tries to actually pick up the water since my muscles hadn't been used in god knows how long, but I managed.

While I as at it I noticed that for some reason I was fully clothed. In actual clothing rather than a hospital robe thing. I was very glad when I realised that, but also had to wonder who dressed me. Then I forcibly shut down that part of my brain deciding it was better not knowing.

As I looked more closely around me I noticed my sword was in its scabbard on the opposite side of my bed that Liliana was sleeping on. Next to it was Salvatore's sword. It appears as though he hasn't been back yet.

Bored with the silence I started playing with Liliana's hair... Of course I would kill anyone that saw me doing so. I had a reputation as a lazy, badass, god-slaying warrior to protect. Any that learn I like soft fluffy things must die. End of discussion.

Unfortunately the peace didn't last long. Because Liliana woke up. As soon as she stirred I pulled my hand away from her with speed that would impress a Viper.

"Theron Safir!" She yelled in what I think was joy, practically right in my ear might I add.

"Hey there, Liliana. Sleep well?"

"This isn't the time to be asking stupid questions! I thought Perseus had killed you and left, but then you started healing and now you're back like you'd never even died." By the end of that short rant she looked like she was tearing up.

"You shouldn't be so reckless when fighting." _"Wait, reckless? I could have sworn she was unconscious when the fight finished."_

"Er, LIliana. What exactly is the last thing you remember?" _"I really hope she was talking about the end of the fight."_

"Perseus had evaded your strike and ended up behind you. Then I was waking up on the floor with a concussion." _"Dammit, I might have hit her a little too hard."_

"You're fine now right?"

"Yes, I had my injury healed when I brought you back here." _"Great, do I tell her she stabbed me in the back or not?"_

"But, how did you defeat Perseus after sustaining such a fatal wound?" _"__Oh, right. I gained the upper hand after the part she remembers."_

"Actually, I didn't receive any wounds from that. In fact, I managed to take Perseus right arm then." _"Please don't ask anything else."_

"Then how were you injured? When I saw you fighting you were both at a stalemate until then. How could he inflict such an injury with only one arm?"

"Perseus had an authority which tipped the scales of the battle in his favour for a moment. It's actually the reason you ended up with a concussion." _"Alright, if she asks anything else I'll tell her. If not, I'll leave it be."_

"What kind of authority would knock me out but inflict wounds upon you?" _"goddamnit"_

"The kind of authority which controls the actions of others. I don't know the specifics."

As soon as I told her I realised it was a mistake. It only took a moment for her to realise that she had struck me in the back. I could tell by the expression on her face. It started confused then morphed into realisation before twisting into horror. For a knight, it must be terrible to unwillingly strike a comrade in the back.

It was pretty damn painful for me too.

After a moment horror turned into what I believe was fear. But I sincerely hope I was wrong. There was just something unforgivable about scaring someone like Liliana.

She shot away from my side and kneeled at the foot of my bed, "I'm terribly sorry for the injuries I inflicted upon you my King. If it will allay your anger, please do with me as you like."

"Eh? Anger? Why? What'd you do that I should be angry about? It was my fault for not keeping an eye on you."

"No, the fault is mine for being manipulated by Perseus. A knight should always protect their King. I suppose the proper thing to do is a traditional Japanese bow." And as she said so she did. It was slightly amusing to see her blowing this so out of proportion. But it was also annoying to be ignored.

"You really don't have to y'know."

Her face paled, "Th-Then, ritual suicide?"

My face met my palm. "Yes, because I really enjoy watching people kill themselves for no good reason." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

Regardless, Liliana looked scared and queasy but nonetheless drew her sword Il Maestro. "I didn't mean it moron!"

Thankfully Karen walked in at that moment, it appeared as though this mess would soon be cleared up.

"That's correct Liliana. It's good to see you awake, my King."

"Would you not call me that. please."

"Liliana has watched over you since you were injured. Three days ago."

"Eh? Really? That long? Thanks Liliana."

"I-I merely did what was expected of a Knight!"

While we were having this little discussion. I saw out of the corner of my eye a terrifying smile on Karen's face. "Anyway, Liliana. I believe King Safir"

"Seriously, stop that."

"Is seeking something different from you." _"I am?"_

"You see, my close friend Arianna has told me that King Safir has a very close relationship with King Kusanagi. Who has gathered not only Erica Blandelli, but also Mariya Yuri and Lucrezia Zora as his mistresses."

"Yeah, that Godou is certainly a depraved person." I was smiling inwardly even as I had a serious face on. It was fun spreading these rumours about Godou.

"It wouldn't be unusual for King Safir to follow in King Kusanagi's footsteps would it? Especially since he has no other role models."

"Eh? I don't like where this is going."

"How depraved! I had no idea King Safir was attracted to such people. Together they will dountlessly gather all the beautiful women in the world and have their way with the in a bath of champaigne! How hedonistic..."

"Wait! how does Godou being a depraved womaniser translate over to me!? I'm innocent! Stop making insane accusations!"

"So what do you think someone with such depraved comrades would want?" Her smile somehow managed to turn more sinister as my blood ran cold. "I think you already know."

The next thing I knew Liliana was removing her clothes. So I ended the situation in the calmest and most reasonable manner I could think of.

I jumped out of the window to escape the insanity. In hindsight it may have been better to open the window first. And to check to see what floor I was on.

The result? I crashed through a third floor window and plummeted to the ground surrounded by falling glass. I'm beginning to think this place is cursed.

While I was lying on the floor contemplating just when thing started to get painful I had an unexpected visit from a friend.

"Thou appears to be fully recovered from the injuries inflicted by the steel god."

I didn't even need to turn my head from my spot on the floor to know who it was. I still did, just to be polite.

"Indeed Athena. Though I think I may have some new ones now. What brings you here? I doubt you just wanted to chat."

For some reason Athena looked nervous. That made me really nervous.

"This one may have made a miscalculation when attempting to influence another god. Therefore, thou may encounter a strong god of steel soon." Miscalculation? Strong god? This sounds bothersome.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I responded. "How does your miscalculation lead to me fighting a god?"

"This one was attempting to incite a god to attack Kusanagi Godou. Yet, when this god heard of Perseus' fall he made haste towards this place." She looked me straight in the eye before continuing. "This is not a foe thou can face alone. This one suggests retreat."

Before I could respond, she had already left.

A moment later Liliana was running towards me from the nearest exit from the building.

I didn't bother standing, I had too many things to thin about, like why Athena apparently wanted to attack Godou indirectly. And why the hell all of this had to happen during my vacation of all times.

"Liliana, I need to use your phone."

Timeskip - Later that day - Because nothing interesting happened until sundown

The sun was setting. I had decided not to leave yet. Chances were, the god Athena mentioned was after me. Which meant that if I stayed here I could keep it from going anywhere else until Godou arrived. Of course, first we had to get through to him. There was no way to communicate the island Godou was visiting for some reason.

This would be much easier if Athena had given me the god's name. Then I could plan out an actual battle strategy. All I can do now is just sit here watching the sun set and wait for one of the bronze-black cross knights to find it.

"Come out God-slayer! Come out and face me!"

Or I could wait for him to find me. That works too.

I walked through the halls of the bronze-black cross chapter at a leisurely pace, listening to the god trying to goad me out. Guess he was the impatient type.

When I walked out the front door I was greeted by quite a sight. The god was an imposing man around six and a half feet tall, clad in dull grey armour on his chest, forearms and shins. His helmet was also protected by a grey helmet with what I can only describe as a blue mohawk, since I don't have a clue what the real name is. He was wielding a large circular shield and a long sword which was about three-quarters the length of Clarent, also there were four throwing spears on the inside of his shield.

All in all, he reminded me of a spartan in grey armour. But the details in the armour were different from what I had seen before, for example the shield was the wrong shape and bearing a lion. The armour was grey suggesting iron as opposed to bronze as well as being thicker.

That wasn't the worst part though. Flanking the god on either sides were around fifty troops bearing what looked like light leather armour and similar armaments to the god. I could probably take them, but I don't think I can afford the distraction while fighting the god.

Moments after I completed my brief analyses, Liliana appeared beside me. She had avoided me for a while now, or she was busy with knight duties I don't know, but I was glad she was here. My knowledge of myths and legends only includes Leonidas, Aries, Athena, Perseus, Hercules and Odysseus. I know it's pathetic, you try learning mythology in three years when juggling work and trying to figure out all these electronic things. I had to prioritize.

"There you are God-slayer! Have you made peace with whatever being it is you pray to? For tonight you fight Achilles, undefeated warrior of Greece!" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slightly.

"It makes my job so much easier when they introduce themselves. Well, for the sake of being polite. My name is Theron, slayer of the god Perseus and the god-slayer Voban." I turned over to Liliana. and whispered in her ear, "who the hell is this guy?"

For a moment Liliana looked at me as though I had miraculously grown another head. She then whispered back, "how can you not know one of the most famous warriors of Greece? His legend has spread all across the world."

"Yeah, I'm not from around here. Should I be worried about this guy?"

Liliana sighed but whispered some relevant information to me. "He was said to be an undefeated warrior with an invincible body that was never defeated in battle, he was killed in an ambush were he was shot in the heel with an arrow."

"So go for the heel?"

"Yes, go for the heel."

I nodded and turned back to the now named Achilles. "Sorry for the wait, just wanted to clear up a few things. Is there any way we can not do this? I'm trying really hard to have a vacation but it's just not gonna happen at this rate."

Achilles just replied with an incredulous look and some spirited words. "What kind of warrior would decline the opportunity to face the mighty Achilles? The glory that would be achieved if you were to be victorious would be unparalleled!"

I gave him by best disinterested look, which wasn't too hard. "Well you see, I don't consider myself a warrior. And I don't fight without a good reason."

Achilles didn't look happy, not at all. That didn't bode well for my hopes of not getting in a fight. "Then if you will not fight I shall sate my lust for battle upon this city and all those that inhabit it."

It could be a bluff. I mean the guy's supposed to be hero right?

But then again so was Perseus. And he was still going to do something which would endanger the region.

I sighed again. It seemed to be a common occurrence recently. "Guess I don't have a choice."

Unsheathing Clarent I walked forward at a steady pace.

Achilles pulled a spear from the inside of his shield.

I began to pick up speed, building to a full sprint.

Achilles pulled his arm back.

I closed to around fifteen feet.

Achilles hurled his spear. A thunderous crack echoed around our chosen battlefield.

I dodged the throw by inches, but was still thrown back by the shockwaves.

The spear continued on. demolishing everything in its path. Including a number of reinforced walls.

That maniac had broken the sound barrier with a spear.

I barely had chance to get back on my feet before he was in my face, sword heading for my neck. He was a damn juggernaut, and he was a fast one.

I did the only thing I could, I ducked under the swing while putting my blade up to protect my head.

That earned me a kick to the face which almost certainly broke my nose and rattled my teeth. Sending me to the floor a good five feet back.

I rolled with the landing, ending up on my feet much faster this time. I actually had chance to see him swing the blade before it was almost killing me, coming from my left aimed again for my neck.

I did my best to parry the blow, but that insane strength threw my balance completely off. I ended up in a near perfect position for him to cut me clean in half at the waste, and he would've done so if I hadn't thrown myself over the incoming blade.

This was insane, his strength alone meant I couldn't parry or block.

Getting back to my feet once more I decided to speed things up. To that end I leapt back while chanting a familiar incantation,

**"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked spirit beast that dwells within the atmosphere!"**

As the familiar red rings fell down around me and I felt my body become lighter I used my newfound speed to keep Achilles back so I could come up with some kind of plan.

After running through a number of different scenarios that ended with me missing rather important body parts I settled on one that didn't end up with me missing something, hopefully.

I started casting once more, the movement was the same as for my enhancement spell, but the chant was different.

**"I offer up this contract to unleash the magic beast of light which dances through the skies!"**

Instead of my body lighting up, three wolves made of light were launched at Achilles. Of course I wasn't stupid enough to attack him directly, I was aiming around him. When the wolves arrived were they were supposed to be, they detonated.

Moments before the wolves detonated, I used every bit of speed I had to close the distance between us. I would only have a split second where Achilles was blinded. When the dust and dirt was thrown into the air I made my move.

I moved to the right and swung low with Clarent

If I was certain he wasn't invincible I would've gone for the heart or head, but since Liliana said he had an immortal body I decided to go for the only thing I was certain was his weak spot. I couldn't afford to waste this chance after all.

For a moment I felt resistance as my blade collided with Achilles' skin, and for a moment I thought that I had missed, the next moment though my blade slid through skin, flesh and finally through the tendons in his heel. I had hoped to take his entire foot of, but cutting the tendons works just as well. Hopefully.

For a second Achilles was completely silent. Then, I was airborne. I don't really remember what had happened in between, which is probably a testament to how hard he hit me, but apparently he had let loose an almighty roar as he smashed me aside with his shield.

I landed painfully on my left arm, it took me a moment to realise why it was so painful. He had hit me hard enough to shatter the bones in my left arm, a few ribs were probably broken as well. Even with all of my unnatural strength and whatever benefits a Campione is given. I really did underestimate this guy.

I couldn't afford to stay down though, so I grit my teeth and stood up, I could deal with my arm later. When I saw Achilles I chuckled inwardly, he was having trouble standing with one working foot. Guess that evened the playing field a bit.

When I managed to get up to my feet and saw the look of utter hatred on Achilles' face, a stray thought crossed my mind. I don't know whether I was simply delirious from the pain or something else, but I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

If possible, the look on Achilles' face became even more enraged, as he growled out a response to my laughter. "Do you find my injury amusing god-slayer? I'll be sure to return it tenfold."

I shook my head as my laughter died down. "I'm laughing at this entire situation. Neither of us have anything to gain yet we're both bleeding over nothing. What's the point?"

"Nothing to gain!? Is the glory that will belong to the victor not enough? Is the fact that our names will continue on in legends not enough?"

"Glory? Is that all that matters to you? I would rather be a forgotten hero than an infamous butcher. That is what you are Achilles, just another butcher that needs to be put down."

I was done talking, he wasn't going to back down so I wasn't going to waste my breath.

The distance between myself and Achilles was rather short, not enough time for him to throw a spear but enough time to grab one. Which is what he did. And man did he know how to use it.

Using only a single arm I couldn't effectively use the reach of my sword to attack him. But because of Achilles' injury he couldn't keep up with my speed. It ended in a sort of stalemate, I couldn't get past his shield and spear and he couldn't pin me down long enough to deliver a blow. One of us would have to tire though, and since my strategy relied on staying mobile it would certainly be me.

I could see why Achilles was undefeated. But he wasn't undefeatable.

I waited just outside of his comfortable range, maneuvering so I could stay just outside whenever I needed to. Until, finally. He overextended with a thrust. To be fair, he almost got me with that anyway. If I hadn't been waiting for that exact move, he would have pierced straight through my chest.

Since I was expecting it, I narrowly avoided the tip of the spear, staying between it and his shield, spun around so I was facing his spear arm, and brought down my sword on it.

It almost connected, but at the last moment he dropped the spear and pulled his arm back.

I wasn't finished though, I slowed the swing and twisted the sword sideways, it was now headed straight for his chest, between the sixth and seventh ribs. Even going so far as to unleash Clarent for an extra boost. Nothing had ever survived a slash like this before, so it was inevitable that Achilles would be cut in two.

Is what I was thinking before I heard a *ping*. Not only did I not cleave him in two, my sword pinged off his armor. Even through the growing bloodlust in my mind I was stunned for a second. I could cut down castle walls with this sword.

I didn't have any time to think though, because Achilles was now swinging his sword at my throat. I didn't have time for anything actually, I was completely open. There was absolutely no way I was dodging this. It didn't mean I shouldn't try though, so I still brought up my sword and tried to duck my head down.

I felt as though everything was going in slow motion, unfortunately I still wasn't moving any faster than that accursed blade. Then out of nowhere, a silver blur flew past my vision before being engulfed by a crimson spray.

Whatever it was caused Achilles to slow and his grip on his blade to slacken, allowing me to knock it out of his hand with my own before his now empty hand collided with the side of my face.

There was nowhere near the amount of force he had in his kicks or shield bash, so instead of being crippled I was just thrown back a few feet with a throbbing headache.

With that brief distraction I was able to identify what had just saved my life, and was somewhat surprised to find an arrow in Achilles' elbow. I couldn't afford to search for the archer though, because it seemed as though Achilles was a bit upset.

"Who dares? Who dares interrupt a duel between warriors!?" He looked at a spot behind me. "You! This will not stand! Myrmidons, to me!"

Before his last words had even registered in my brain his fifty warriors were in action. It really wasn't looking all that good. I stood in their path, apparently they were after the archer. And it was common courtesy to not let enemies kill people who save your life. So I stood my ground.

Even with a single arm, the myrmidons individually were little challenge. I suppose they were the level of knights but I had fought gods with my innate abilities alone and magic sword and come out on top. These pawns were nothing, my sword could easily cleave through both shield and sword. Together though, the fifty myrmidons were swiftly wearing me down. I probably would have been overwhelmed if the archer hadn't been providing support.

It wasn't long before the few remaining myrmidons fell back to Achilles, who hadn't participated in the attack. Probably not confident in his victory with both a foot and an arm effectively out of commission.

"If you wish to fight with allies god-slayer, then I shall be happy to accommodate. Next time you won't catch me off guard."

Before I could retort that I hadn't asked for assistance he had already left. Giving me a chance to see who my saviour was.

And unsurprisingly I saw Liliana, holding a silver bow. I don't think I had ever been happier to see her. But I really needed to sit down, so I made myself over to the nearest wall before promptly collapsing against it.

Liliana of course came running over to see whether or not I was dead. I don't know whether or not I'm actually dead, but I'm sure as hell not far off.

Taking a moment to count my injuries, at least the ones I could feel, I found out I had pulverized my left arm, broken three ribs on my left side, cracked the rest on the left and a couple on the right, sustained uncountable numbers of small nicks and cuts from rolling around on the floor and near misses, probably had a slight concussion from the blow to the head and was most definitely going to be feeling like crap tomorrow. Which would be an improvement over how I feel now.

Liliana just reached me with a worried expression. "Thanks for the save Liliana, I'd probably be a head shorter if you hadn't been here." I tried to smile and reassure her, it probably came out as more of a grimace if her worsening expression was anything to go by. Either that or she didn't appreciate my sense of humour. But that's impossible because I'm hilarious.

She looked over my injuries for a moment, and almost looked ike she was going to cry for some reason. Which isn't really fair, I'm the one in pain here and I'm not crying. "We need to get you back in the infirmary, again, Theron."

I grimaced when she said that, I really didn't want to move. "Any way we can just stay here? Everything kinda hurts at the moment."

"I can do some basic healing here, but we should get you back to bed as soon as possible. I doubt Achilles will be back soon." Saying that, she kneeled down as her hands started glowing green. It of course, didn't help. I was still absorbing the magic from her spell, so I was healing faster because of it, but it was all internal stuff so there was no obvious sign of it.

I would've told her that, but it was rather painful to speak. So I just let her reach her own conclusions. I heard her say something about a Campione's magic resistance and having to apply the magic internally, I wasn't really listening though. Of course I regretted that when she was suddenly kissing me.

I'm almost certain I felt every cell in my brain stop working for a moment. And my heart definitely stopped for a few moments. The last time I had been this close to anyone they had stabbed me in the kidney with my knife. Long story, no time for it now. I was so out of it I almost missed the feeling of my body absorbing foreign magic.

I would really like to describe exactly how that kiss felt, how Liliana tasted and everything. But I was too shocked to pay any attention to any of that. By the time the kiss ended I must have glowed red, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I spontaneously combusted. For a moment, I was too shocked to form any coherent speech whatsoever. Liliana didn't look too much better, but there was a touch of confusion to her face.

"It's still not working." Those words snapped me out of my daze. "What's not working?" I actually felt a little better, probably that magical boost to my healing sorting out the pain.

"The healing spell I just tried when I, k-kissed you." I blinked once, then I blinked again, then I realised exactly what she was trying to do. "Oh, I should have probably mentioned my magic resistance is different from a normal Campione's. Any magic whatsoever in or out will be absorbed instead of nullified. The extra magic helped my healing though so it kinda worked."

"Then applying it from the outside..."

"works just as well, yes."

For some strange reason she looked a little disappointed, doesn't that make her job easier? And isn't kissing someone you don't like normally a big deal? I'll never understand people. It's why I try to avoid dealing with them.

"T-Then, I'll continue the treatment." With her face still burning red she resumed trying to heal me with glowing green hands. I wasn't really comfortable with the close proximity, but I'll bear with it since it's Liliana

My eyes started to drift shut as the adrenaline finally started to wear off. And I couldn't help but wonder if I was wrong to always fight alone.

End Chapter 4

Right, I'll admit it. I kinda lost my inspiration halfway through this chapter. I hope it still turned out okay though. I'll be putting more effort into the next chapter, because that one is more important for me. So until then, see you around.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long time since I updated. And for that I apologise. I also apologise for the fact that I won't be clearing up the whole deal with Achilles in this chapter.

Originally this was going to be the end of the whole deal with Achilles and Naples. Then I realised this was a good time for something else. So we're going to be stuck in Naples for a little longer.

As a consolation, I'll be putting a little snippet of what's been keeping Godou away at the bottom.

Read, review and enjoy. At least I hope you will.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Confessions

* * *

Theron Safir – Point of view – A day and a half after fighting Achilles

* * *

That was too close.

I've spent the last two days stuck in this bed waiting for my injuries to heal.

I really almost died then.

I should have died then.

By all rights, my head should have bounced off the floor.

But a silver-haired fool saved me.

…

I'm going to have to fight Achilles again.

And I'll need help if I'm going to live through it. That much I understand.

…

Can I really ask her to help me?

Do I have the right to ask anyone to put their lives on the line for me?

…

No.

Not when I'm still hiding what my eyes really are.

…

* * *

Liliana Kranjcar – Point of view

* * *

I was just heading to visit Lord Safir in the office he had claimed after leaving the infirmary; we needed to come up with some way to even the odds against the heretic god Achilles.

As it stands, there's really no way of knowing how the battle will turn out.

When I reached the office Lord Safir was sitting behind the only desk in the room with his feet on it, he also happened to be wearing a new outfit.

Before, he was wearing relatively casual clothes like you'd expect from someone on holiday. Now he was wearing a black trench coat, brown waistcoat with a white shirt, black tie, matching trousers with a pair of brown belts and on his head was a black fedora hiding his eyes while on his feet was a pair of black combat boots.

In short, he looked like a detective from a novel.

Then he spoke, in an unusually light-hearted tone.

"Liliana. Just the person I was dreading to see."

That surprised me a bit. As far as I know I haven't done anything that would make him dread my arrival.

I took a moment to examine what I could see of him.

His mouth was set in a grim smile. Like he had accepted that something disastrous was about to happen. His muscles were tense, like he wanted to run away.

Something was terribly wrong.

It was like he expected me to stab him in the back.

Again.

That last thought was actually quite painful. Even if he had forgiven me, I don't think I could be so quick to forgive myself. For a knight, striking a comrade in battle is beyond unacceptable.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

It must have shown on my face because he continued. Still using that same tone.

"It's nothing you've done. But rather, what you're going to do. You see, I have two plans to beat Achilles. One of them is more or less a death sentence for me though. And you get to pick which one…"

"Of course I would pick the other option, Lord Safir!"

I couldn't really stop myself from interrupting. There was just something… wrong about the way he was acting.

But he just smiled, a little more genuinely, before continuing.

"You'll get to pick, after a little story. Because one plan has you standing with me, the other has you leaving. Listen to me. No interruptions unless I ask a question. Okay?"

I nodded. A cold feeling was building in my chest.

"Good. Then I guess I'd better start with the most important question, eh? Do you know what my eyes are?"

Upon saying that he lifted his head ever so slightly so that a dull red glow was visible under his hat. Leaving no room to misinterpret what he was talking about.

"Nothing. I've never heard of anything similar before."

His smile grew grim again, even more so than before.

* * *

Theron Safir – Point of view

* * *

I wonder.

Have I finally gone insane?

There's no reason to tell her this. There's no reason to tell her anything. If I stayed silent she would fight by my side no matter what. It's just the kind of person she is.

But if I tell her this?

All bets are off.

Too late to stop now though.

While looking at her from below the rim of my new hat, I began to speak. Keeping my voice in the same tone it had been in since she walked through the door.

"I thought not. Then let me put it simply. These eyes, they allow and urge me to devour all things. Mass. Magic. Flesh. I'm fairly certain even souls are devoured. And they've been a part of me all my life. When they are devoured they are broken down and used to repair my body and restore my magical reserves and stamina."

She looked visibly surprised at that. I was expecting that. But she didn't seem to realise the full horror of what these eyes of mine are.

"But like I said. They urge me to devour. People mainly. I can hear a voice telling me to feast. The more tired or injured I am the worse it is… But I can't say I don't enjoy it."

She was beginning to understand now. The look on her face told me that.

And I wasn't even halfway through.

Again I asked myself why I had to say this; I only managed a few half formed answers.

"Not just that though. Most people with eyes like these end up becoming cannibals, because these eyes come with a craving for the flesh of others. And again, I can't say that desire isn't there for me."

Now she looked downright repulsed. As though the very thought was horrendous.

To her, it probably was.

To me, it wasn't that bad.

But the expression on her face was rather painful.

To be honest, I avoid doing such a thing. I may not see it as something horrifying like her, but it does go against what morals I have.

I stopped calling on the power of my eyes, allowing the glow to fade away. Before leaning back in my chair so it was balancing on two legs. Making sure the brim of my hat still made my eyes difficult to see.

"Of course, that's just the short version of what they are and what they do. And that's not all of what I wanted to say. Feel free to leave when you want. It gets worse from here."

I wasn't sure whether I was relieved, terrified or disappointed that she decided to stay.

But, I'd already started. May as well finish.

"You see, what I've told you are the general reasons the eyes are feared. What comes next, are my own personal crimes."

Her eyes snapped to mine when I said that.

A look that was somewhere between surprised and apprehension.

I was glad she couldn't see my eyes well enough to gauge my reaction.

"Whatever you may believe. I am no white knight. No sinless saint. My hands have been stained with blood since the day I was born, literally. After all, the first people I killed were my own parents…"

I think the light hearted tone I was still using contributed to the look of horror on her face and the involuntary step back.

"From there, I can only guess how many people I may have killed. These eyes, the cursed eyes of Lino Doue. Leave no remains to be found. But the numbers are doubtlessly in the dozens or more. All before I reached six years old."

I laughed.

It wasn't a happy sound.

She took another step back. There was fear in that look now.

It hurt, more than I'd care to admit.

But I was compelled to continue.

"I'll never know if it was fate or luck that had me meet someone who could understand. She wasn't the same as me. But she was close enough that she could accept me as her own. I wasn't the only one, but none of us were normal. A twisted family of monsters and rejects. That is what we were to the world."  
I lifted my head, unknowingly allowing Liliana to see my eyes.

* * *

Liliana – Point of view

* * *

This was too much.

I couldn't quite process everything he was saying.

The only thing that really seemed to register was the fact that the person in front of me had murdered possibly hundreds of people in cold blood because of some curse.

I was terrified.

The person in front of me was just as bad, if not worse than Voban.

I wanted to run.

I don't know what kept me from fleeing the room.

But something made me stay.

And then, he lifted his head to look at the ceiling.

And I saw his eyes.

For a moment.

Just a moment.

I saw piercing green eyes that threatened to devour all that they saw.

I saw Voban's eyes.

Then, the moment was gone.

And I saw what was really there.

They didn't seem to pierce whatever they were looking upon.

There was no insatiable hunger in them.

All I saw was pain and emptiness.

There was regret. Something Voban had never had, at least not when he was sacrificing others.

And I couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Because the person across from me, was not Voban.

* * *

Theron Safir – Point of view

* * *

I wasn't expecting her to interrupt.

I honestly expected her to have run away by now.

I suppose I had gone further in this story than I originally wanted to.

I looked down from the ceiling, and froze.

I couldn't read anything else on her face or in her posture.

It was all blank.

I didn't like it.

I took my feet off the desk and replaced them with my elbows before settling my head in my hands and giving her my best 'I'm a creepy villain' smile with my eyes once more shadowed before answering.

I was hoping to get a reaction I could recognise from her.

"Why am I telling you? Who knows? Maybe I just want to see how you'd react. Maybe I wanted to see that pretty face twisted in fear. Maybe…"

"You're lying."

That immediate response threw me. I'm pretty sure I visibly flinched, and I definitely frowned. She didn't seem to be done though.

"You did not want to tell me when I walked in. Please don't insult me with such blatant lies. So, why did you?"

Augh, of all the times she has to be sharp.

Though to be honest, having someone else ask might have given me an answer.

I couldn't do anything other than sigh at that moment.

Then I looked down at the desk, trying to put my thoughts into words.

"Really. I don't know. But If I had to pick a reason. I suppose, I want an answer. To a lifelong question."

I looked back up. Liliana didn't understand. Or at least, she didn't look like she did.

"You know that I often do mercenary work, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, just over three years ago, something happened."

Not long before I came to this place.

"There was me, and four others. Long story short, I'm the only one that survived. During the course of the incident two people realised what I was. One of them told me that I was as human as anyone else, that I wasn't a monster. I bear his sword to this day. The second, she stabbed me in the back. Quite literally. Calling me a demon in human form or something, the exact words are irrelevant. And I ended up killing her to heal my own wounds."

Liliana still didn't seem to understand.

Then again, I barely understood myself. It was a vague feeling at best.

"I guess… I want to know who was right."

"…But, why ask me?"

I answered first with a mirthless chuckle, before leaning back in my chair once more.

"Who else is there? Godou is too naïve to really understand. I can't imagine Erica taking anything seriously. And those are the only other two people that I have any trust in whatsoever. You though. You've saved my life already. If anyone deserves to know, it's you. If anyone has the right to choose my fate, it would be the person that I already owe my life to."

I swear her face went a little red when I said that. It was probably nothing though. Because a moment later her face was dead serious.

"Theron Safir."

Augh. That didn't sound like a good start.

"A monster wouldn't seek judgement. If you really feel remorse for your actions, then repent from today forward."

She then straightened up like a soldier in front of their commander before continuing.

"The knight of the Bronze-Black Cross, Liliana Kranjcar, swears that from now onwards, you shall be the master of my sword, and to you I shall offer my body and loyalty. Will you accept my oath?"

I was taken aback by the sudden change in events. I was expecting her to run away not pledge to serve me. This girl was confusing.

"Eh? I can't really accept without knowing why you suddenly swore such an oath. I more or less told you I'm an uncontrollable killing machine."

She looked me dead in the eye as she answered.

"Then why did you not kill me to heal the wounds I inflicted whilst you were fighting Perseus?"

I just stared for a moment.

There really was no answer I could give.

So I did the only thing I could.

I chuckled for a moment.

Then leaned back in my chair and burst out laughing.

* * *

Liliana Kranjcar – Point of view

* * *

I was rather embarrassed when Lord Safir suddenly started to laugh.

And more than a little offended.

But that feeling evaporated once his laughter ceased, and I saw his usual lazy smile in place. Though, it may look a little more genuine than usual.

"This is turning into a scene from some old romance novel. The monstrous black king and his beautiful white knight. Heh, I can't say it's my favourite kind of story. But I can't say I dislike it either."

My embarrassment was back in full force now. Surely complete with a blushing face.

A number of scenarios passed through my head. Each more intimate than the last and each surely adding to the red tint on my cheeks.

His voice became softer as he continued to speak.

"Why didn't I kill you? I honestly don't know. I certainly wanted to, but I guess there must have been something holding me back. I'm glad I didn't though. You understand that being my knight won't be easy, right? Disaster has always been my companion."

"I am already prepared for any hardships. Though, I would ask that you try to control your curse."

He tilted his head to the side.

"Oh? Did I give you the impression I couldn't? Well, you shouldn't worry about it. It only becomes difficult to control when I'm seriously injured."

That was something of a relief.

"Well, let's make this official then. I Theron Safir, do accept your oath Liliana Kranjcar. May your blade never dull. Or whatever people say when they accept these things."

I felt a smile form on my face, he was back to normal.

As normal as a Campione gets at any rate.

"A yes would suffice, my lord."

* * *

Theron Safir – Point of view

* * *

I couldn't help but let a genuine smile show when I saw Liliana's.

This wasn't the outcome I was expecting.

It was better.

"Well, a simple yes just wouldn't sound right to me. Anyway, we have other business to attend to than this. Unless I missed something we have a god to deal with."  
That effectively put an end to the more or less good mood. Ah well, business comes first.

"I'll need you to round-up as many knights as possible, tell them I want to speak with them but make sure they understand this is optional. I don't intend to become a tyrant, but I think we'll need some help for this."

Lilianna nodded her head.

"I understand. I'll contact them immediately. But…"

She looked as though she wanted to ask something but didn't know what words to use.

I waited a few moments before making a guess.

"If it's about what I was telling you earlier, I'll answer all of your questions after we deal with Achilles. I owe you that much at least."

That seemed to satisfy her since she nodded and left straight after.

After she left I waited for a while until I was sure she was gone.

Then I started laughing.

A genuine laugh, not the crazy kind.

The situation was just so different from what I imagined it would be that I couldn't help myself.

I suppose stress might have also played a part.

No time to rest though.

If I'm going to kill Achilles, I need to practice with my authority.

I stood from my chair, walked towards the exit of the room, and stopped next to the door.

Liliana might not have seen, but Clarent and Salvatore's sword are both leaning against the wall.

I looked at both swords for a minute.

Before taking one and fixing the sheath onto my belt horizontally…

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Side story – Godou – Point of view

* * *

This vacation is more stressful than my everyday life.

What I wouldn't give for a god to appear and drag me off to fight another god.

But something like that would be ridiculous.

I'd just spent a while in town avoiding the girls and was now returning. I hadn't heard anything from them in the last three hours, which was unusual. Whatever they were doing was bound to cause me more trouble.

When I opened the door to the house they were staying at I was greeted by a strange sight, part of that sight that would feature in many teenagers' fantasies.

I saw a man in the middle of tying Mariya up in a very suggestive pose.

All the other girls were already tied up.

If it was any normal person, I'd be leaping into action to save them.

"What are you doing here Salvatore Doni?"

I asked in a tone that could only come from one resigned to their fate.

"Ah, well. It appears the Heraion's magic blew me all the way over here. But I guess I found you and your friends, we should have a rematch sometime soon eh Godou?"

Argh! What did I do to earn such misfortune?

"If you want a rematch why are you tying people up?"

"Oh, well. I can't have a rematch now you see. I lent my sword to some guy fighting a god in Naples. And I don't want you getting involved, so would you mind staying here for a bit? It'll take me awhile to walk back there."

This guy's really unreasonable. But if someone else is fighting a god it isn't my business anyway.

"I didn't plan on getting involved. Out of curiosity though, who is it?"

Salvatore brought his hand up to his chin in thought for a second, since he finished tying Mariya up.

"I think his name was something like Perrin Lanier."

Ah, that's good. I thought it might have been Theron for a second there.

"Well, since you're not getting involved I'll leave now. Don't want to miss all the fun after all."

With that, the most unreasonable person I know left.

Knowing him, he'd walk back to Naples. Across the ocean floor.

He was just that kind of guy.

But that left me in a difficult position.

In front of me, are four beautiful girls all tied up and gagged.

My course of action was decided.

I went to the beach for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Side story end

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Sorry there's no fighting, but I figures it was time for some of Theron's background to come out.


End file.
